My Only Wish
by Lao Tse
Summary: Rachel has one wish this year for Hanukkah, to get a boyrfriend. Sam Evans turns up and tells her that he wants to learn more about this holiday and there is eight days for Rachel to learn Sam everything and maybe in the end her wish will be granted.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I know that I have another story that I should be focusing on but this was something that was supposed to be a one shot, but it will be too long to have as a one shot so I will be dividing it in to 9 parts, this first part is kind of an prologue and then the next eight parts will be one day/night for Hanukkah._

_I would love for all of you let me know what you think of this. _

_The fact that I will get is from what Wikipedia or me googling things to make sure that it's somewhat correct, because I'm not Jewish, and I have taken a bit of liberty with the dates, this year the first day of Hanukkah would fall on December 20 but that didn't fit with my story so for me Hanukkah starts on December 16._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee or any of the songs that will be used in this story._

_Once again I would love to know what you think of this, and feel free to point out any mistakes that I can change so that it will be better._

**My Only Wish**

_**[1/9]**_

Rachel couldn't be happier than she was right now, well that was a lie, and there was one thing that was going to do this year so much better than last year or the year before that. And Rachel had just one wish this year form Hanukkah, even if she had eight days of presents, and it was starting in a couple of days, and this year she had one wish, and one wish only, she wanted someone to be there for her, she wanted a real boyfriend, one that would understand and love her for who she was, and not wanting to change everything about her. A boy that was supportive, she had broken up with Finn, and it was over a month ago and the boy had moped around for a while before he had decided to move on start to chase after some other poor girl, but so far he hadn't had any luck.

She knew that there was one boy at William McKinley High School that was living up to the things that she wanted from a boyfriend but she was sure that he would never take a second look at her, Sam Evans.

Sam Evans was Rachel's only wish this year.

/

Rachel had never in her whole life really celebrated Christmas, it was due to the fact that one of her fathers, Hiram, was Jewish and they most of the time choose to celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas and once again, Mr. Schuester just like last year had decided that they were going to have a Christmas theme the last week of school for this semester in Glee.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said as she stood up and looked at the teacher.

"yes, Rachel," the teacher said as he looked at her, he was shaking his head, not in a big way, it was more like he was thinking not again, "what can I do for you," he was very close to run his hands though his hair, Rachel was one of the few students could really get to him.

"I think that you should have written something else on the board," Rachel said as she walked up to the whiteboard where Mr. Schuster had written _Christmas_, in big red letters.

"Rachel Christmas is the last theme for this semester and you know that," Mr. Schuester said and looked the short brunette, Rachel looked around in the room, and she could see that Noah wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about, she had a feeling that he felt neglected in the same way that she did.

"But not all of us is celebrating Christmas," Rachel said and she took one of the whiteboard pens and crossed over Christmas and she wrote _Holiday_ instead, Rachel loved some of the classic Christmas songs and hymns that was sung in church this time of the year but that didn't mean that she wanted to celebrate Christmas and sing the songs that was so closely connected to another religions holiday like Christmas was, she would sing a song if she found one that she thought was good enough.

"Mr. Schue," Puck said and he got up from the his seat and he walked over to Rachel and placed an arm over her shoulders, "I agree with Berry," the football player said and turned his head to the teacher, "as a Jew I can't sing some Holy Night shit,"

"Noah," Rachel said and elbowed him in the side, "what he is trying to say is that we should include other kind of songs that you can sing this time of the year."

"There is no other songs out there that you can sing," both Rachel's and Puck's eyes whined when they heard the teacher say that, they looked at each other and they nodded their heads and Puck walked over and grabbed a guitar, Rachel had walked over to Brad, the piano man and she had told him what song they were going to do.

Puck started to strum his guitar, and both of the started to sing, they had deiced that the only way for them to let group now that this was a holiday song for them was to dived the song up, to both sing in Hebrew and English, this had been one of the first songs that they had learned when they had attended temple as kids.

"_Sevivon, Sov, Sov, sov," _the two of them sang together as they were looking at the rest of the group, the couldn't believe that Mr. Schue hadn't believed them when they were telling him that they needed some more songs to sing and that there were other songs than the ones that he had told them that they were going to sing, _"Chanukah Hu Chang Tov."_

Puck and Rachel were looking at each other and they were just smiling when they were singing, and the best part was the look on their friends faces, the only ones that was looking like they were enjoying Rachel's and Puck's singing was Brittany, but she always loved when someone was singing and Sam, it was not something that Rachel had believed that he would.

"_Chanukah Hu Chang Tov."_ The two of them sang and they danced around a little, _"Sevivon, Sov, Sov, Sov."_

Puck continued on to play the guitar before they started on the next verse of the song this time they had chosen to sing in English so that the group would know what they were singing about.

Rachel was the first one to sing, _"It's a joyous holiday for the nation,"_ Rachel looked at Puck who took over the singing for a couple of seconds.

"_A great miracle happened there,"_ Puck was singing and the two of them were rocking out to the song, and the look on the faces of the rest of the group when they changed language was hilarious.

The last part of the song was something that they sang together, _"A great miracle happened there, it's a joyous holiday for the people."_

"And I think that we have a thank you to say to Puck and Rachel for showing us that there is other songs out there for all of you to sing," Mr. Schuester said as he walked up next to them and he patted Puck on the back, Rachel walked back to her seat and sat down she was shaking her head.

Rachel noticed that someone was tapping her on the shoulder and she turned around to see who it was, and she saw the blonde boy that was sitting to the left behind her smiling, right at her, and Rachel looked down on her lap with a shy smile, and she put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I think that was awesome," Sam said and Rachel opened her mouth a little, and she had the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she smiled at him.

"It was about a dreidel and that Hanukkah is a pretty nice holiday," Rachel said and looked at Sam.

"I don't know what that is," Sam said and looked at Rachel, Rachel could tell that he was a bit confused about what Rachel was talking about, "the only time I ever heard about a driedel was when that song was on South Park."

Rachel raised her hand to cover up the smile that was on her face, but her eyes were sparkling, "I thought that was the song that Noah wanted us to sing," she confessed when she looked at Sam.

"I should totally sing that song tomorrow," Sam said and he made his way down from his seat so that he was sitting next to Rachel, "and maybe you can teach me something about Hanukkah."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked quietly as she looked at the boy, Sam nodded his head, and as he did that Mr. Schuester dismissed them so that they could leave.

"You know," Sam said as he took Rachel's hand and walked with her to her locker where he stayed as she gathered her things together, "if I sing a Hanukkah song you should sing a Christmas song, but you now you don't have to do one of those they sing in church." Rachel had a smile the whole time she listened to Sam.

He continued on talking as they were walking out of the school, Rachel started to walk over to the yellow school bus; she almost always took the bus home these days.

"You are taking the bus?" Sam asked when he noticed where Rachel was going, the short brunette nodded her head as she looked up at him, "I'll give you a ride and you can tell me more about this Hanukkah thing."

"That sounds nice," Rachel said and she walked with Sam to his car, he had borrowed the car for the day, he had been late getting to school and that was the only reason to why he was having the car.

"So when is this Hanukkah?" Sam asked as he started the car and left the school and he smiled at Rachel when she started to tell him about when Hanukkah was and what they were supposed to do for the different days.

"The first day is actually tomorrow," Rachel said and she was gesturing with her hands as she was talking to him, "and the first day is just a nice night with the family, we play some board games and lit the first candle and then there are some small gifts too."

"Right, it's like eight day of Christmas for you," Sam said and Rachel shook her head.

"Not really," Rachel said as they stopped in front of her house, "I will teach you what Hanukkah is about during these eight days and after that I will sing a Christmas song that I want to in Glee to show that I understand what most people here in Lima are celebrating and you will sing that dreadful driedel song."

"Yes," Sam said and nodded his head, and he shook Rachel's hand, "that is an agreement and don't try and get away from it."

"Never," Rachel said and she climbed out of the car, she turned around and she was surprised to see Sam standing there right behind her.

"I forgot to give you this," Sam said and he placed his arms around Rachel's waist and he pulled her in for a hug, and as he let his arms loosen the grip around her he placed a small kiss on her cheek, "and I will see you in school tomorrow."

Rachel nodded her head, she raised her hand and placed it on the cheek where Sam had kissed her, and she watched him walk away and just as he sat down in the car against he waved at her, and Rachel did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next part and I will do my best to update tomorrow too, I can't promise anything but the goal is to have this one done by Christmas._

_I wanted to say thank you for your feedback on the previous part and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well and let me know what you think._

**Enjoy!**

_**My Only Wish**_

_**[2/9]**_

The next day was the first day of Hanukkah for Rachel and as she woke up, she remembered what Sam had asked her and she smiled as she walked down the stairs, she saw both of her parents sitting at the table, her dad, Hiram, looked up at her and she got a smile from him and she returned the smile.

"Good morning," Rachel greeted as she walked to the dishwasher where she took a glass that she afterwards filled up with juice and she walked to the table and sat down next to her other dad, Leroy, she called him daddy most of the time, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. The brunette looked over at Hiram, who had his glasses down his nose as he was reading the paper.

"Dad?" Rachel asked as she looked at him, Hiram looked up from the paper, Leroy was sitting next to Rachel, he held a hand over his mouth, he had noticed the look on Rachel's face and he knew what was about to come out from their daughter's mouth and he was happy that he wasn't the one that had to answer this question.

"Yes," Hiram said as he took of his glasses and placed them on the table.

"You know that Hanukkah starts today," Rachel said and she took her lower lip in between her teeth and bit as she try to figure out what to say to him so that he was going to agree to letting Sam spend the night with them, Hiram nodded his head as he asked Rachel to continue on with what she was about to say, "and I have this friend that would like to know more about it."

"Rachel," Hiram said in a stern voice and looked at her, with his eyes looked on her face, Rachel's face fell when she saw the look on his face, Hiram closed his eyes he didn't like it when Rachel had this look on her face, "who is it?"

"Sam," Rachel said and as she looked down on the table, her cheeks started to turn a light red color, she closed her eyes as hard as she could as she hoped that neither one of her fathers would see the color that her face was changing too right now.

"Sam?" Leroy asked as he looked to his left where Rachel was sitting, the gilr nodded her head, "I don't think that we have heard of him before."

Rachel looked up at her fathers, "He moved here last year and then he had to change schools but now he's back," Rachel explained but she didn't really have any direct eye contact with either of her parents, the sandwich on the table was much more interesting.

"And now she wants to learn about Hanukkah?" Hiram asked as she placed his glasses on his face again, Rachel nodded her head, "He couldn't have thought about asking Noah?"

"He liked the song Noah and I did in Glee," Rachel said and she looked up from the table for a couple of seconds, "he thought that Mr. Schue was being unfair when he had decided on a Christmas theme."

"But most of the kids celebrate Christmas," Leroy said and he laughed a little, "I thought you knew that."

"I know but he could have said that it would be a Holiday theme instead," Rachel huffed as she took a bite of sandwich, "besides that Sam said that at the end of this he would sing the Driedel song from South Park if I sang a Christmas song."

"And you are doing this?" Leroy asked and he looked at Rachel, and she felt how his eyes were studying her as she sat and ate the rest of her breakfast, she nodded her head, "and the only reason for you to do this is because you want to give Sam a chance to learn more about how we celebrate."

"Yes," Rachel said and nodded her head as she tried to convince her fathers that that was the only reason for her to asking them about Sam joining them for Hanukkah.

"He can join us," Hiram said and when he saw the smile on Rachel's face as soon as he had said those words he knew that he had done the right thing, "But he should know that we don't have any gifts for him for every day."

"I'm sure he will understand," Rachel told them and she got up from her chair and she walked up to her dad and hugged him before she placed a kiss on his cheek, "I should go so that I'm not late to school."

"Tell Sam that we can't wait to meet him," Leroy called after Rachel as she left the house.

/

"Sam!" Rachel almost yelled when she saw the blonde haired football player loading books from his bag into his locker.

"Rachel!" Sam said in the same tone of voice, Rachel looked down on her feet a for a couple of second when she reached him, "sorry about that," Sam said when he saw the look on Rachel's face, "I was just happy to see you."

"I was going to tell you that my fathers agreed to let you come over for Hanukkah," Rachel said and the two of them started to walk in the direction of rachel's class, "and they can't wait until they meet you."

"I think it's going to be awesome," Sam said and he opened the door for rachel, "we will talk later?"

"Of course," Rachel said and she wetted her lips as she watch Sam walk in the direction of his own class.

"Ms. Berry, are you joining us?" the teacher asked and looked at Rachel.

"Sorry," Rachel said as she walked over to a free seat, she just so happened to have Jacob Ben Israel on the seat behind her and she wished that she had been more careful on where she sat down.

/

"I heard that Evans is spending Hanukkah with you," Rachel turned around and she saw Puck standing there behind her with a smirk on his lips, "What is that about?"

"Sam asked me yesterday if I would teach him some about Hanukkah," Rachel said and looked at Puck, "and I agreed to do so and being in a house where you celebrate is a much better way to learn about it then listening to someone just telling you about it."

"But what about out dreidel competition tomorrow," he asked and looked almost sad when he looked at her, Rachel couldn't help but to let out a small laugh.

"I'll teach Sam today," Rachel said and looked up at Puck, "so that he can be a part of it tomorrow."

"Great," Puck said and laughed as he walked away from her, "so I have one more person that I can steal candy from."

"You will go down," Rachel called after him, and she saw how he raised a hand and waved at her, Rachel smiled as she saw him, she was shaking her head.

"Rach, what was that about?"

"Oh, it was just Noah," Rachel said when she noticed Sam standing by her side, "so are you read for your first night of Hanukkah with the Berry household."

"Bring it," Sam said and nodded his head, "there isn't any trouble for you right?"

"It's no problem for us," Rachel said and she placed the strap of her bag over he shoulder and she smiled at him, Sam took a hold of one of Rachel's hand and he linked their fingers together as the two of them walked out from the school towards the bus, neither one of them had noticed the group of Glee Club members that was looking after them.

"Who's in?" Puck asked as he looked at the group that was standing there with them, "It's eight days of Hanukkah the first being today, tell me which day you think that they will realize that they should be screwing."

"Last day," Brittany said and looked at the group, the blonde had seen what was happening between the soon to be couple.

"hell no," Mercedes said and looked at Puck, "by tomorrow they would be kissing under the mistletoe."

"No," Kurt said as he shook his head and looked at his friend, "I would say that they will kiss on day five and we will know about that on day seven."

"So let me get this straight, Tots says tomorrow," Puck said as he made some notes in a small note book, Mercedes nodded her head, "Brittany said last day meaning that we will find out later," the blonde nodded her head, "Satan?"

"I'm with B on this," Santana said and she linked her pinky with the blonde cheerleader's.

"And Porcelain, you said kiss Saturday and we know on Monday," Puck said and Kurt nodded his head.

"What about you?" Santana asked as she looked at Puck, "You should place a bet too."

"They are already doing the nasty but they will be a couple at the end of this whole Hanukkah thing."

/

Rachel walked inside the house with Sam trailing a couple of steps behind her, Rachel dropped her bag on the floor while she hung her coat, the brunette turned to Sam.

"You can just leave you backpack here if you want," Rachel said as she grabbed her bag from the floor, "or you could leave it in my room."

"I'll leave it in your room," Sam answered as he looked at the girl, "So where too?"

"Up the stairs," Rachel said and pointed Sam in the direction that he should go, "You will know what room is mine," Sam looked at Rachel, "I'll just let my dad know that we are here."

"Shouldn't I meet him first?" Sam asked and he looked at Rachel, as he took a bit of his lower lip between his teeth as he looked Rachel.

"If you want too," Rachel said and she left her bag at the stair that would lead the up to the second floor.

"Sure," the blonde haired boy said and he looked at Rachel, "wait how is this"?

"You haven't met them before," Rachel said and she reached for Sam's arm, and the boy linked their hands together, he was going to stay close to Rachel, "my dad is Leroy."

"Leroy?" Sam asked more to himself, "he isn't the Jewish one right?"

"No," Rachel said and she almost dragged Sam with her as she walked with the boy to the livingroom where her father was sitting, Rachel saw that the TV was on and he was reading some magazine.

"Dad?" Rachel said as she let go of Sam's hand, "Sam is here and I thought that you would like to meet him before we go upstairs."

"Nice to meet you Sam," Leroy said and Sam noticed that the man wasn't looking up at him, Rachel's dad looked like he was tall, and well built, this was not a man that Sam would want to cross.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir," Sam said and he looked at Rachel who shook her head.

"Dad," she addressed him again, "maybe you can leave your magazine and really meet Sam he will be here for all of Hanukkah after all."

"I'm sorry about that," Leroy said as he put down his magazine, "I was just reading an amazing article."

"Daddy," Rachel said and looked at him, "I'm sure that Sam wouldn't want to hear about that."

"Sam," Leroy said as he walked up to the blonde haired football player, Sam felt how the man was studying him, Sam glanced at Rachel who was standing next to him, "what are your thoughts of Avatar?"

"Please," Rachel said and she was about to place an arm on her father's arm.

"Avatar is the best movie ever made," Sam said, he looked down; he hoped that he had said the right thing.

"See," he heard Leroy say and Sam looked up and he saw the look on Rachel's face, and he knew that Leroy was going to like him, but the look that Rachel was spotting wasn't one of happiness.

"Sam," Sam knew that tone of voice when it came from Rachel, she had used it in Glee a couple of time, "there are a lot of movies that are better than Avatar, I for one can name multiple, just watch Barbra's collection of movies."

"I haven't actually seen any Barbra movies," Sam confessed and he took a couple of steps backwards, and he opened his mouth before Rachel had a chance to say something, "sorry but you know I can always see one or two this week."

"You saved yourself there," Leroy said and gripped his shoulder before the older man walked away.

"So my room?" Sam nodded his head.

/

"dad," Rachel said as the couple walked downstairs for dinner, the girl looked at her father, the one that Sam hadn't met yet, the boy saw that this man was shorter than Leroy.

"Ah," Hiram said as he looked at Sam, "you must be Sam, it's nice to meet you." The man shook Sam's hand, the boy felt that Hiram took a great hold around his hand and squeezed a little harder than he would have needed.

"Sam I am, Sir," Sam said as he looked Hiram in the eyes, he was kind of intimated by the man, he was scarier than Leroy had been.

"As I said nice to me you." Hiram took a seat at the table.

Sam looked around in the room, he saw a small candlestick with eight arms standing at the end of the table, if he remembered right that was a Menorah, how it was used wasn't something that he was sure of he remembered that he had seen a bigger one standing on the mantle of the fireplace in the livingroom when he first had walked inside the house to meet Leroy.

"So what do you know about this holiday?" Hiram asked as the two teenagers sat down at the table, Leroy walked over with some food, Sam looked at it and he had no idea what it was that laid on the plate in front of him.

"All I know is what Rachel told me besides the fact that it's like eight days of presents," Sam said and looked at the older man.

"It's more than about presents," Hiram said and looked at the blonde, and Sam could see the looked on Rachel's father's face and that was a look that Sam didn't want to see again.

"I know that now," Sam said as he looked at Hiram, "Rachel told me a little about the oil thing but I'm not sure that I understood it all."

"That's good," Hiram said more to himself, Sam looked at Rachel, the girl sent him a small smile before she placed one of her hands on his thigh a squeezed a little.

"Maybe you can tell me more about that," Sam said, and while he waited for Hiram to answer him, Sam took a bite of the food that laid in front of him.

"What's this," Sam asked as he held up a piece of the Latke.

"Latke," Rachel said as she saw what Sam was showing her fathers.

"It's really good," Sam said as he took another bite, "how do you make them," Sam reached for some more of the Latkes.

"I'll show you," Leroy said and smiled at the boy, and he saw the look on Rachel's face when she looked at Sam, Leroy reached for Hiram's hand.

The two men looked at the teenagers, and laughed along with them when the saw the way that Sam acted around their daughter, he was making different impressions, and Rachel was laughing along with him, and she asked him to do some other ones.

"Look at her," Leroy said as he turned to Hiram, "I haven't seen her act like this in a long time."

"I know, I just hope that he won't break her heart," Hiram said as he looked at his husband, "We should head towards the livingroom."

"Are we lighting the candle?" Rachel asked as she looked at her father, he nodded his head.

Sam saw the look on Rachel's face when she was told that they were going to light the first candle, "So what is so special with that?"

"I'll get my gift," Rachel said and she was about to drag Sam with her to the livingroom.

"Actually," Sam said as he looked at Rachel, "I need to get something."

"It can wait," Rachel told him, and she managed to almost drag him in to the other room.

"It can't," Sam said and loosened Rachel's hold on his hand, "But I promise that I won't miss anything."

"Hum," Rachel huffed when she saw Sam walking in the direction of the hall, and he was back in a minute, she saw that he was holding something in his hand.

Hiram stood by the mantle he held on to a small candle, and as he lit the first candle on the Menorah, he started to recite a prayer, or what Sam guessed was a prayer, the blonde haired boy had no idea on what Hiram was saying but he listened to what he was saying.

And when Hiram sat down on one of the chairs, Rachel had snuggled up with Sam when her father had recited the prayer, and when he was done, Rachel had said in English to Sam what Hiram had said.

"Rachel," Leroy said and looked at the girl, "you should go and grab a couple of games that we can play when we are done here."

"Of course," Rachel said and she got up from where she had been sitting, Sam saw that she was standing by a cupboard looking at different games, "When do you have to be home?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said as he looked over at Rachel.

"great," Rachel said as she pulled out the box with Monopoly.

"Rachel," Leroy sighed when he saw the box, "you know how long that game takes."

"So?" Rachel said and she put the box on the table, "I want my gifts now." Sam laughed when he heard her, she was acting like a young kid, and not like the soon to be 17 year old that she was.

"Of course you would want them," Hiram said and he reached for a couple of envelopes, "this one of for you," he said and handed one of the envelopes to Sam, the boy was surprised to see that he was getting a gift.

"I'm sorry," Sam said and looked up at Rachel's fathers, "I don't have anything for you."

"It's okay," Hiram said and he handed an envelope to Rachel and then what looked like a box.

Sam opened the envelope and he saw that he had gotten a giftcertificate worth $15 on iTunes, "thank you," he looked over at Rachel and he saw that she had gotten the same thing and the newest season of her favorite series.

He took something from his side and handed it to Rachel, "I got you this," Sam said as he handed Rachel a small box, "I hope you like it."

"Thank you," Rachel said as she threw her arms around Sam as she had opened his present, it had been a couple of goldstars stickers, and charm formed as a star, "I love it."

The four of them moved to another table and Rachel started to set up for the game.

"Rachel," Leroy asked and looked at his daughter, "Don't you have anything for Sam?"

"Crap," Rachel said as she realized that she had forgotten to give Sam his present, "sorry about that", and she walked over to the mantle and took a small box that she handed to Sam, "I think that you might need this later."

Sam opened the box and he there was something made out of wood and with some strange symbols on the sides, "it's a driedle," rachel explained when she saw the look on Sam's face, "you will need it tomorrow."

"So is Noah coming over tomorrow?" Hiram asked and looked at Rachel.

"I think so," Rachel said and she gave Sam a shy smiled, "it's okay of he comes over right?"

"Puck?" Sam asked and Rachel nodded her head, "sure."

"he would have been here anyway," Rachel said and Sam grabbed one of the pieces and placed on _Go_, "we have a tradition."

"And that is…," Sam said and he wanted Rachel to fill in the blank but she didn't and he laughed a little.

The four of them had been playing for almost a couple of hours when Sam's phone went off and he saw that it was his mother calling him, "I think that I have to get home."

"Are you sure?" Rachel pouted as she looked at him.

"yeah," Sam said and he got up from the chair, "I had really fun," he turend to her fathers "and thank you for the gift."

Rachel followed him to the door, and as he was about to go outside, Rachel took a hold of his arm, Sam stopped in his step and he turned around and he saw Rachel's smling face looking at him, he pulled her in for a hug, he held her close, and he took in the scent of her hair, he didn't know what it was but it smelled really nice, as he slowly let go of her, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, it was really close to her mouth.

Rachel stood in the door way when she watch Sam walk away, and she waved at him when he turned around just before making a left turn, as he walked to his own house. She was watching him for as long as she could and she was brought back to the real world by her fathers' calling her name and she walked back to the livingroom.

"So that was Sam?" Leroy said with a raised eyebrow, "he was nice, so how long have you been dating him?"

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed when she heard her father, "Sam is just my friend."

"Mhm," he said and it earned a laugh form his husband, "you know what they say sweetie."

"Please," Rachel said, and she knew that her face was starting to get really red, "can you leave it."

"We will leave it," Leroy said and looked at his daughter, "when you confess to us."

"He _is_ a friend," Rachel said and looked at them and when she saw the look on their faces she knew that she would have to tell them the truth, she let out a huff, "fine I like him, but he doesn't like me like that anyway." Both of her fathers looked down on their feet, and shook their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next part of this story, I really like writing this so I hope that you all like reading it. There are some references to this the episode Extraordinary Christmas (3x09), no big spoilers but you will notice what I am referring to when you are reading if you have seen the episode, that was something that I couldn't help myself with.

I would love to know what you think of this, and thank you for your feedback so far, and I will start the next chapter as soon.

_**[3/9]**_

The second day of the Hanukkah celebrations wasn't going to be like the first day, that was something that Rachel had told him when the two of them had met up during lunch, what Sam knew was that Puck was going to come over and that there was supposed to be a game of dreidel but the blonde boy had no idea what that meant.

"It won't be like I interrupt your thing?" Sam asked when Rachel sat down at the table after she had gotten something to eat, Sam was holding an apple, he had taken a bite from it, and the hand that it was in was pointing at Rachel before he took another bite from the apple.

"I told you yesterday," Rachel said as she took some of the salad that she was going to eat, "that it won't be a problem as long as you behave."

"I always behave," Sam said and he put down his apple and took one of Rachel's hands in his own and he was playing with her fingers, he didn't really know what he was doing, "you should tell Puck to behave."

"Noah knows," was Rachel's reply when she looked in to Sam's green eyes, the boy saw the look on Rachel's face, and he couldn't be happier about the fact that Rachel seemed to really like being around him.

"I don't have to like find a gift to him too," Sam said when he realized that he might need to find a gift to Puck, and he didn't have any idea what to give him, Sam didn't really think that giving Puck a box of condoms in front of Rachel and her fathers would be the best idea.

"It won't be a problem as long as you let him win," Rachel said, and she saw how Sam's face fell when she had said that to him, "I kidding with you but there is a big possibility that Noah will win I don't know how he does it."

"I will try and not win so that I don't have to find him a gift," Sam said and he pushed his tray to the side as he looked at Rachel, "and where is everyone?" both Sam and Rachel looked around in the lunchroom neither one of them had no idea on where their friends were, the two of them saw a few other students.

"I know what you mean," Rachel said and she had pushed her tray to the side too, and the two of them had their fingers linked together over the table, "but you should by him some dip."

"Dip?" Sam asked and looked at Rachel.

"He had a thing for dip," the brunette said as she unlinked her fingers from Sam's, "and I don't like that fact that he always asks for nunchucks."

"That whole nonviolence thing," Sam said and he got up from his seat and took both his own and Rachel's tray before she had a chance to do so, "so dip to Puck what should I find for you?"

"I think that you know what I would like," Rachel replied as Sam had put their trays away and taken her hand in to his, holding Rachel's hand was something that he had started to do and now it just felt natural to do so, if Brittany and Santana could do so when they were just best friends why couldn't he hold his friend's hand.

"So if I got you a pig," Sam said and looked at Rachel, he had seen an add that told you that you could by animals for people in Africa, "that you have to pay and feed and then it get slaughter and becomes food you would love it."

"Sam!" Rachel almost yelled as she looked at him, he saw that she hadn't gotten the joke he had tried to tell, "I don't know how many things that was wrong there." Sam was about to answer but Rachel continued on, "first a pig is pork and I am Jewish we don't eat pork and second of all I am vegan."

"I know," Sam said and he looked at her, "I was joking, that is something that I could give to my mother or to someone that is acting like a pig all the time, like…"

"Samuel Evans, you don't say anything more about that," Rachel said and she had stopped walking and Sam had stopped too as he looked at her.

"I am sorry, Rachel," Sam said and he turned around and looked her in the eyes, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Rachel's whole face broke out in an even bigger smile when she looked up at Sam, "I am so going to get that Tony Award when I make my debut on Broadway." Sam pulled on Rachel's arms, their bodies were pressed together, and the boy placed his arms around her and held her close, Rachel's head rested against his chest as she took a breath inhaling the scent that was Sam Evans. Sam almost had his nose buried in Rachel's hair as the two of them stood in the hallway in McKinley, not caring about who might see them; the thought of being seen didn't even cross their minds.

/

Sam and Rachel had stopped by the Evans home so that Rachel would be able to meet both of Sam's siblings before he came over for his second day of celebrating Hanukkah, with the three members of the Berry family and Puck.

The two teenagers sat in the kitchen, Sam was doodling around a paper while Rachel tried to explain to him how this driedel game was played but he didn't really care about that.

"Sam," Rachel said in a high pitched voice when she looked at him and she had noticed that he wasn't really listening to what she was telling him. The boy's eyes meet Rachel, and he had a small smile gracing his lips, "what are you doing?"

"I was just drawing something," Sam replied as he pushed the notebook away from him to the side.

"Let me see," Rachel said as she reached for the papers that he had drawn on.

"No," Sam almost yelled as he pulled the papers from under Rachel's hands "it's not done," and as he did Rachel saw some parts of what he been drawing.

"What is that?" Rachel said and looked on the blue ink sketches that Sam had done.

"It's just something that I have been working on," Sam said as he showed the first side of the notebook, it was part of the skyline for New York, and then it was Times Square and the third part that she saw was a taxi driving down one street.

"It's really nice," Rachel said as she studied the drawings.

"You really think so?" Sam asked as he looked at Rachel, the girl nodded her head.

"Sam?" Sam turned his head when his name was called, he looked over at Rachel.

"Ready to meet three more members of the Evans family," Sam said as he reached for the notebook that Rachel was holding, after he had put the book away he took Rachel's hand and he led them to the livingroom where his two siblings were sitting, Stevie had started up a game of Mario Cart and Stacey was looking up at them.

"This is my sister Stacey," Sam said and the young blonde girl gave Rachel a shy smile when she looked at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Stacey," Rachel said and she smiled in the girl's direction, the young girl looked at her brother and the short brunette that was standing next to him, "I'm Rachel."

"And Stevie," Sam said as he pointed at his younger brother that was holding on to a control to the video game that he was about to start and play, "he won't talk to you right now." Sam turned to her sister, "Where is mum?"

"I'm right here," Sam turned around and he saw his mother standing behind him and Rachel looking at the four of them, "and you are Rachel?" Mrs. Evans said as she looked at Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel said as she looked the woman, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Evans."

Sam could see that Stacey was looking at him, and Rachel and his mother, he loved his sister but the look that she was sporting right now wasn't one that he liked very much.

"Are you Sam's girlfriend?" Stacey asked as she looked at Rachel, Sam felt how his own cheeks were getting a bit redder, he was the look on Rachel's face, and he could see the blush slowly creeping up her neck before reaching her cheeks.

"Sam is my friend," Rachel answered Stacey's question, and kneeled down so that she was face to face with Stacey as she continued on to explain.

"Are you sure?" Stacey asked and she turned to her oldest brother, "why were you saying Rachel's name in your sleep?"

"Yes, Sammy," Rachel said as she turned to him, "I want to know that too," Sam could hear the teasing in Rachel's voice.

Sam pretended to look at a watch and he turned to the two girls, "Look at the time," and he looked more to Rachel, "I think that we need to leave." Sam took a gentle hold on Rachel's hand as he pulled her towards the hall.

"Nice to meet all of you," Rachel called as Sam gently was pushing her through the door, "Why did you do that?" Rachel asked him as the door was closed behind them

"I thought that we needed to leave."

"Sam," Rachel sighed as she was helped in to the car that Sam was borrowing, "you don't have to answer your sister's question and I was just teasing you."

"I know," Sam said and he closed the door behind Rachel, and he smiled at her through the window.

/

The two teenagers had made it to the Berry home, and Sam had finally understood what this whole Dreidel thing was about, and he wouldn't mind letting Puck win it all, but it would be nice to bring home some candy for Stevie and Stacey but he just had to wait and see if he would be able to beat Puck. Rachel had told him that she wasn't that competitive about this, she would let them win, but she was going to be there the whole time, just to make sure that Puck wasn't cheating.

"So is Puck eating here?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table, he looked over to the kitchen where Leroy stood and he was making some food, Sam thought he saw some Latkes, but he couldn't be sure.

"I don't think so," Leroy said and looked over at the blonde haired footballer, "but he will eat some of the sufganiyot.

"The huh?" Sam asked and he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Rachel!" turned his head as he looked at Rachel walking in to the kitchen.

"You called, daddy," she said and she smiled at her father.

"You said that you had told Sam about what we were eating," Leroy said and he looked at her with a questioningly look on his face, Rachel nodded her head, "how come that he doesn't know what sufganiyot is then?"

"I might have not used Hebrew when I told him," Rachel said and looked at her father, "I thought that it would be easier to know what it was if I explained what it was."

"So what is this suffer gain yolk," Sam said as he looked at Rachel, his eyebrows where scrounged together.

"Not suffer gain yolk," Rachel said and she walked over to the table and she sat down so that she was facing Sam, "Sufganiyot."

"That was what I said," Sam said and looked at Rachel, he was reaching for her hand, and when he took one of her hands he began to play with the fingers on the hand before he linked the fingers together.

"It's the doughnut," Rachel said and looked Sam and she could see the smile spread over his face, his eyes lit up when he listened to her, "you make it the same way as a doughnut but it doesn't have the hole."

"What's the filling?" Sam asked as he looked over at Leroy.

"We will have some different ones," Leroy said as he walked over to the table, he watched the way that Sam was focused between him and Rachel, he never did anything without giving Rachel's hand a small squeeze, "Maybe you would like to help."

"I get to do my own doughnuts?" Sam asked and looked at the tall man; he nodded his head, "sweet, you want to help?" Sam had turned to ask Rachel, the brunette shook her head.

"I'll just prep the driedel game," Rachel said as Sam walked over to the counter where he was going to help Leroy.

Rachel sat at the table, she didn't really do anything, it wasn't that much that she needed to prep for them before they would be able to play the game, it was just Puck that was missing, she could hear how Sam was talking with her father, and it seemed like the two of them were getting along great.

"Is Noah coming tonight," Rachel looked up from what she was doing when she heard her other father's voice.

"He said that he would," Rachel said and she looked at Hiram, who gave her a kiss on the head before he walked in to the kitchen to greet Leroy and Sam.

"It's great that you are willing to learn how to make these," Hiram said as he took a doughnut from a tray, "Rachel will love that you can make these." Sam looked up at Hiram; the football player didn't really know what Hiram was talking about.

"I hope so," Sam said as he took some jam and handed it to Leroy who did the final part before he put them in the oil, "not that I know what I'm doing."

"So it's here you all are," the four people that was in the kitchen looked and Sam saw that it was Puck that had entered the house, Sam couldn't really remember that he had heard a doorbell or that someone was knocking on the door but he had been kind of busy trying to get Leroy to share his recipe of these Sufganiyot things that they were making.

"Noah!" Rachel said and she was exited, that was one thing that Sam could tell when he watch Rachel interacting with Puck, he felt a small pang in the bottom of his stomach as he was watching them.

"Sam," the boy looked over at his two friends that were talking about something, before Rachel had called his name.

"What?" he asked as he walked over to the table and he sat down on the end of it, he tried to see if he could get a hold of Rachel's hand but it looked like she was busy.

"We are starting the game," Rachel said and he could see that she was blinking a couple of times, "you have your driedel right?"

"Yeah," Sam said and looked at them, "so I should probably go and get it."

"That would be the idea," Puck said as he took up his own from the pocket of the jacket that he had on before he hung the jacket over the back of the chair.

"Evans is treating you right?" Sam heard Puck question but he couldn't hear Rachel's answer but he couldn't imagine Rachel saying anything other than that Sam was treating her right.

Sam took the dreidel out from the pocket of his jacket, he had an envelope there too, and he put it in the back pocket of his jeans before he walked back to the kitchen.

The blonde haired boy saw that Leroy had left some of the Sufganiyot on a tray for them and Rachel's both fathers had left the kitchen, "We'll leave you alone, and don't let Noah scam you."

"I will do my best," Sam said before he walked back in to the kitchen.

"Great you are here," Puck said and he cracked his knuckles before he looked over at Rachel and then to Sam, "You better be ready to have your ass kicked."

"Noah," Rachel schooled him, and Sam heard a muffled noise coming from the other boy.

"So what should I do?" Sam asked as he sat down on the same place that he had before.

"It's easy," Puck said as he held on to his driedel and he looked at Rachel, "you did explain how this works right?"

"yes, Noah, I did," Rachel said and she looked at Sam, "don't listen to him, he likes to trash talk he thinks that helps him win just ignore most of what he says." Sam looked at Rachel he wasn't sure what he was hearing, "I do that most of the time, it's a lot of garbage that comes out from his mouth.

"Hey," Puck said as he tried to stop Rachel from saying more than she should, "Are we playing?"

"Of course we are playing," Rachel said and she took out her own driedel from a box that was next to her, "and after I want my gifts," Rachel looked at Puck who nodded his head.

"What about Evans?" Puck asked as he looked at from Rachel to Sam.

"Sam isn't Jewish; he doesn't have to give me anything if he doesn't want too."

Sam was the last one to spin, and they had played for almost an hour when Sam heard the first protest coming from Rachel, he had been surprised that they had been able to play this long without anything happening.

"You can't change the rules in the middle of the game," Rachel almost screamed when she saw what side of the driedel that had landed upwards.

"I'm not changing the rules," Puck said as he glared at Rachel.

"Yes you are," Rachel said as she looked at Puck, "Sam tells him." Sam looked between the two friends, and he had no idea on who was right.

"I," Sam started as he looked at Rachel, and then to Puck, "I don't know," he looked over at Rachel, "sorry."

"Dude, don't say that you are sorry," Puck said and he took the whole pot of chocolates that laid on the table.

"Noah," Rachel said as she tried her best to stop him, "you are supposed to put one there and not take the whole pot." Sam looked down on the driedel to see what side that was up, and he saw that it was the one that was called, _Gimle (gib)_ and from what Sam had remembered, Puck was supposed to put one of his chocolate pieces in the pot.

"Dude," Sam said and put a hand over Puck's wrist, "just put a piece in so that we can play."

"No way, I won that fair and square."

"Rachel," Sam said as he looked over at Rachel, "I think it would be for the best if we stopped now."

"You are right, Samuel," Rachel said to Sam before she turned to face Puck, "and you should know better, what will Hannah think when she finds out that you cheat on this and more so your mother."

"Don't drag them in to this," Puck said as he put his driedel in the pocket and took out the present that he was going to give to Rachel.

"I wasn't going too," Rachel said as she walked over to the counter and she took a couple of boxes and she put them on the table.

Puck was the first one to give Rachel her gift, Rachel looked at the small box that Puck had given her, "Bling, bling?" she asked and both of the started to laugh.

"What do you think?" Rachel opened the box, and she saw the Star of David in the box with this year's dates of Hanukkah engraved.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel said and she got up from her seat and gave him a hug, Sam looked at the two and he once again felt a pang, almost like someone was stabbing him in the gut, he knew that it wasn't anything between them but it still felt when he saw them. "And this is for you."

Puck laughed when he saw the dip that Rachel handed him, but he knew that it was more to it, but he also knew that it was something a bit more personal and that he should wait to open it until he was home, "thanks just what I needed."

"So I got you this," Sam said as he fished up the envelope form his back pocket, he looked over at Rachel, "I'm sorry it isn't that much," Rachel opened the envelope, and she let out a small laugh when she saw what it was that Sam had gotten her, "at least I didn't give you that pig."

"it's really nice Sam," Rachel said as she got up and gave him a hug, Sam pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap, the two of them started to whisper together, and they got lost in their own little world, something that they had done more often, with each passing day, and now they didn't really notice what was going on around them.

"You know who would have given you a pig right?" Sam asked when Rachel had her head resting against his, he was playing with her fingers when Hiram walked in to the room, he looked at them the man had a smile on his face and he knew that what they had witnessed last night wasn't a onetime thing.

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you," Hiram said as he looked at Rachel, "But I think it's time for Sam to leave, Noah left almost an hour ago."

"I'm sorry," Sam said and he lifted Rachel of his lap and looked at Hiram, "I lost track of the time and I think Rachel did too."

"It's okay," Hiram said with a smile gracing his face, "It happens to all of us when you are in love."

Rachel closed her eyes as hard as she could and she put a hand over her eyes, and she hoped that Sam wouldn't look at her, she knew that she was blushing, and she didn't want Sam to get the wrong idea, well it would be the right idea but he was her friend, that was all that he was. Rachel opened her eyes, and she glanced at Sam, she could see that he had a bit of a reddish color on his cheeks.

"We are just friends," Sam stammered out when he looked at Hiram, and Sam saw the look on Rachel's father's face and he closed his eyes, he was just waiting from Hiram to call him out but nothing happened.

Both Sam and Rachel walked to the hall, where Sam put his coat on and looked at Rachel; it was the brunette that opened her mouth first, "Sorry about my dad, he likes to embarrass me most of the time."

"It's okay," Sam said as he put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, before he placed a kiss on her cheek, he let his lips linger a couple of seconds longer than necessary. He was about to walk out the door when Rachel placed a hand over his arm, and she leaned up and placed a kiss on her own on his cheek.

"Please just forget what he said."

"You saw what Stacey did earlier," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "But it's forgotten."

"Good," Rachel said and nodded her head, she watch as Sam walked out to the car, she let out a small sigh when she saw drive away.

Rachel knew that it had been a bad idea to let Sam spend this much time with her, and she had already fallen for him, but there was still so much that she didn't know but she didn't care.

Sam stopped by the side of the road, and he his head fell back against the top the backrest of the car, he closed his eyes, he had no idea on how he was going to be able to spend more time around Rachel without letting her know that he liked her, or maybe even kiss her goodbye before he had told her how he felt.

The worst part of all of this, he had no idea on if Rachel felt the same, it had been some small things that would indicate that she felt the same, like the hand holding, getting lost in each other and not really knowing what was going on around them.

This was the second night and Friday would be the forth night and Sam thought that might be the best time to make a move, it was the last day of school for the semester too, so if it turned against him he wouldn't have to see Rachel until the first day of the next semester and that was a couple of weeks away so it shouldn't be to awkward.

I think that you noticed the reference, it was just a begging to be addressed, I still can't believe everything that happened in that episode.


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all I want to apologize for the time that it took for me to write this my new goal is to have this story finished before the New Year, and I think that is a possibility. And second of all I wanted to say thank you for your reviews and alerts, favorites and so on with this story._

_I would love to know what you think of this chapter too, and I'm going to stop here and let you read this, one last thing, Happy Holiday!_

_AN: I have done some editing on this chapter, and I hope it will be a bit easier to read.  
><em>

_**[4/9]**_

It was the third night and Sam had been looking forward to all day to see what the Berry family had planned for this night, the two previous nights that he had been a part of had been amazing, Sam had loved every single part of them.

Sam had never really believed that Rachel would be anything like this before, he had just seen the girl in Glee that would want things a bit too much but when he had spent time with her and her family he had seen another person. When Sam started to think back to everything that had happened in Glee and around Rachel he had slowly begun to notice that there had been small pieces of the person that Rachel was at home showing for them, peaking forward at times.

The blonde haired boy walked up the driveway and to the front door, he knocked at it, Sam knew that he would be seeing Rachel again, he hadn't be able to follow her home as he had done one to the other days or have Rachel follow him home.

Rachel had had a dance class and Sam had promised both of his parents that he would supervise both of his siblings after school, while they had a couple of friends over until either his mother or his father had made it home.

As Sam stood on the front porch waiting for someone to come and open the door, while he was waiting for whoever it was to come and let him in, a memory of what had happened earlier this same day that made it presents known to him, Sam smiled when he remembered what had happened, it had been kind of fun for him to watch and once Rachel in action and show the rest of the group who she was behind the Glee persona that she was putting on, and once again Rachel surprised him and from the look of the rest of the Glee club they had been as surprised as Sam himself had been.

_Sam and Rachel walked in to the choir room the same way that they had done for the last couple of days, with their fingers linked together, it was almost the same way that Brittany and Santana used to do, but instead of just their pinkies linked together Sam and Rachel was holding hands. The brown haired girl took a seat at the front, the chair was a bit more to the left if you stood and watch them, Sam sat down next to her, and as he did he placed a kiss on her cheek, and Sam saw the reddish color slowly creeping up Rachel's neck and reaching her face but he didn't comment on it and Rachel didn't say anything._

"_So what is going on between you?" Rachel spun around, Sam didn't have a chance to do anything but look at her._

"_Santana," Rachel said, her voice was calm and collected as she looked at the Latina, "Sam is my friend."_

"_Like I act like that with my friends," Santana said and she raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rachel._

"_You kind of do," Sam tried to add in but Rachel had her right hand raised and she tried to place it over his mouth so that he wouldn't keep talking but she didn't have to, Sam didn't say anything more._

_Santana was about to protest when Rachel shook her head and looked at the former cheerleader, "You act the same way that Sam and I are acting with Brittany," Rachel said as she looked at Santana waiting for the Latina to say something, "so if you and Brittany just are friends then you shouldn't say anything about the way that Sam and I are acting." _

"_Yeah," Sam said and he smiled at Rachel and he wanted to stuck his tongue out at Santana but he knew better than that, and he could tell that the whole room was waiting for Santana to almost jump right ahead at Rachel without warning they had seen her almost do those things before but this time Santana didn't do anything._

"_So what you are saying is that you are doing the things that me and Britt are doing with Sam?"_

_Rachel looked at Santana as she tried to figure out if there were something more that Santana was getting at and from what Rachel could tell there was something that looked much like a small glimmer in both of Santana's eyes, "No," Rachel said as she continued to look at Santana and at the same time she tried to find Sam's hand she needed some support before she continued on with what she was trying to tell Santana and the rest of the room, Sam took a couple of steps closer to Rachel, he placed his left arm around her waist and pulled Rachel closer to himself, "what I am trying to tell you, is that Sam and I are just friends."_

"_Exact," Sam said and he nodded his head in agreement, and there was more to be said about this but they never got the chance to continue on with this before Mister Schuester came walking in to the room and he was smiling at them._

"_Does anyone have a song for us?" the teacher asked as he looked at the students but no one said anything, "guys come on, it's Christmas, show me some Christmas spirit."_

Sam knocked on the door and no one had opened the door to let him in, he waited a few more minutes before he knocked on the again, but there was still no one that opened the door, and he looked around a little and he didn't see any of the cars that had been present the other two nights that he had been there. Sam fished his phone up from his pocket and started to tap away and he sent a text to Rachel and she was there not even a minute after he had sent the message Rachel stood there in front of him after she had opened the door.

Sam smiled when he saw Rachel, she was dressed in a pair of light pink sweatpants and a tanktop, her hair was up in a messy bun, he could hear the music coming from what he guessed was her room and he understood why she hadn't been able to hear him knocking on the door but Sam was still surprised that neither Hiram or Leroy had opened the door.

"Are we going to stand out here the whole night?" Sam asked as Rachel he smiled at her, and Rachel let her head fall down a little, so that she was looking down on her feet.

"Come in," Rachel said as she took a step to the side to let Sam walk inside the house, the boy took his jacket of and he hung it next to Rachel's yellow coat, he kicked of his shoes and placed them to the side.

"Where are your dads?" Sam asked as the two of them walked together up the stairs, Sam was looking around, he hadn't seen either one of her fathers or heard them, he couldn't smell the scent of the home cooked meals that he had gotten the previous nights.

"They had to work late tonight," Rachel said as she sat down on her bed, and she continued to say"I was just going to watch some movies," Sam sat down next to her on the bed, he pulled Rachel against himself, and he head was resting against his shoulder, as Sam was looking for the remote.

"So what are we watching?" Sam asked as he pressed play on the remote control to the DVDplayer.

Rachel suck in her lower lip before she bit down on it, "I was going to watch Funny Girl," she sat up a bit straighter and she looked at him, "but if you want we can watch something else." Rachel looked over at Sam as she tried to see what he was thinking.

"It's fine," Sam said and he reached for Rachel's hand and so that he could pull her closer so that she was resting against him, "I have never seen it," Sam confessed and he could see how Rachel's eyes grew a couple of sizes and he smiled when he saw her reaction.

"Have you seen any of Barbra's movies?" Rachel asked and she reached for the remote and paused the movie and looked at Sam, she could see how he was avoiding eye contact with her, "Samuel Evans, you better answer me."

"I haven't," Sam confessed and his eyes fell, he couldn't look at Rachel and see the disappointment in her eyes, "but I want to, I had planned on watching some of her more iconic movies during winter break maybe you can watch them with me?" Sam looked to his left and he saw the light in Rachel's eyes when he had told her that and her whole face lit up.

"That sounds like an amazing idea," Rachel said and she moved closer to Sam so that she could snuggle up with him, and she was holding one of her arms over his stomach and Sam had both of his arms around Rachel, her head was resting against his chest, he closed his eyes just to take in the moment. Sam started to slowly trace small circles on the bare skin that was in the gap between Rachel's tanktop and sweatpants.

When the movie had come to an end, Sam looked down at Rachel's face and he noticed that she was sound asleep and he didn't know what he was going to do, Sam knew that if he moved off the bed there was a big possibility that Rachel would wake up and that was one thing he didn't want to happen, and if he didn't movie from the bed he wouldn't be able to get home and besides those two things, well Sam had no idea on what Rachel's fathers would say if they found him in the same bed as Rachel even if the two of them was just sleeping, even if that was all that they had done, Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

The boy looked around and he noticed his phone laying on the bedside table, he was glad that he had left it there and not in his pocket, he took the phone and scrolled down his contacts before he placed a call to his mother and told her that he was going to stay longer probably the night. Sam was glad that Rachel was still sleeping, because he didn't want her to hear the conversation that he was having with his mother.

As he had ended the conversation with his mother he looked around and he saw a blanket laying down at the foot of the bed and he reached for it before he pulled it over the two of them, and Rachel snuggled closer to him, Sam pulled his arms around her and held her close, and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night," Sam whispered against Rachel's ear, "There is so much I want to tell you, but I can't," was the last thing he said before he closed his eyes and let sleep come to him.

What Sam didn't know was that Rachel had heard the last part of what Sam had said, and she smiled, her lips were gracing Sam's neck, and she fell asleep with a smile on her lips, she felt safe and warm where she was laying, with Sam's arms around her.

/

Sam woke up the next morning when he felt something pressing against him, and he smiled when he remembered what had happened the night before, and he looked down and he saw Rachel laying there, half of her body was laying on top of him, she had her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck and her lips were gracing his neck, and he felt the warmth from her breath against his skin, he placed his arms around her waist, and he closed his eyes for a second, just taking in what was happening, and that was when Rachel started to grind against him, he closed his eyes harder and started to count, he didn't want to let Rachel wake up, feeling his erection against her leg or center, but it was hard to keep it down from what Rachel was doing, and the girl soon let out a moan.

"Rachel," Sam whispered as he ran his hands through her hair and he could feel how Rachel was moving, "Rachel," he tried again as he placed small kisses on her face, particular her forehead and cheeks, lips was a no-no right now. He saw how her face started to break out in a smile.

"Good Morning," Rachel said and Sam heard a bit of raspiness in her voice, "what time is it?"

"Morning to you too," Sam said and he pulled her completely on top of himself, "it's," Sam said as he turned his head to see what time it was, "6.30 and Friday."

"I need to get up," Rachel said as she tried to get out from the hold that Sam had.

"Just a few minutes more," Sam said and pouted at her, "We slept together and I want to snuggle."

"What?" Rachel almost yelled as she sat up and looked at Sam.

"We slept together," Sam said as he sat up, "as in sleeping."

"Oh," Rachel said and looked down on her own body and then over at Sam's she was still dressed in her sweatpants and tank top, Sam was just wearing his boxers, when she noticed that she turned her head way, Sam looked really good, and those abs was really nice, she wished that she would have known this before she sat up.

"And I forget to tell you," Sam said and she reached for Rachel's hands and he held her hands and he looked her in the eyes, "I have seen a Barbra movie before last night."

"Which one?" Rachel asked and she sat next to him, and she let him pull her closer before the laid down on the bed again, with Rachel snuggling up against Sam.

"Meet the Fockers."

"That doesn't count," Rachel said as she snapped her head around so she was looking at Sam, and Sam couldn't help himself any longer, he leaned closer to Rachel his lips were just about to connected with hers in a first kiss when there was a knock on the door, and the moment were gone.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and Rachel smoothed down her clothes before she called, "come in." The door was opened up and the two of them could see Leroy standing in the doorway.

"Sam," Leroy said and looked at the boy, "Rachel, go down stairs and eat breakfast I need to talk to Sam." The girl nodded her head and Sam sat up in the bed, with the cover resting against his body as he waited for Rachel's father to start and talk to him.

"Sam," Leroy said and he stood up and Sam was sitting on the bed, and the man looked even bigger right now, "I didn't want to do this in front of Rachel because she would get defensive and not let you talk," Sam nodded his head as she waited for him to sat what he wanted to have said, "I just want to know what happened between the two of you and of course what your intention is with my daughter."

"We," Sam started to say, he didn't really know what to tell him, "We watched Funny Girl last night, it was pretty good," Sam saw the looked on Leroy's face, the older man was smiling and shaking his head, "and she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her and then I fell asleep too."

"And…" Leroy asked as he looked at Sam.

"We just slept," Sam said and he looked down on his lap, "and we haven't even kissed," the young man said in a low voice before looking up at Leroy, "and I hope that Rachel will agree to go on a date with me tonight."

Leroy had big smile on his face when he heard Sam talking and telling him about how he was feeling and what his intention towards Rachel was and he couldn't help but to smile, Leroy knew that Sam would do whatever he could to make sure that Rachel did what her dreams told her to do and not hold her back.

"Ask her," Leroy said as she looked at Sam, "and I will let you borrow a shirt."

"Thank you," Sam said and he let out a breath, he hadn't really thought about that, he had hoped that he would have had some time to get back home to change but time had been flying away from him.

"Just make her happy."

"I'll do my best."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you will like it. I just wanted to say thank you for your feedback so far it has been great to read what you think._

_And as always I would love to know what you think of this chapter as well._

_A note, I have done some editing on the previous chapter and I hope that it will be a bit easier to read._

_**[5/9]**_

Sam had managed to spend sometime between classes with Rachel but he hadn't asked her out on the date that he had planned for them to go on tonight, if she said yes, and Sam knew that time was running away from him. Besides that Sam wasn't sure on if Rachel had something planned for the two of them for Hanukkah, at this moment it really didn't matter to Sam but he wouldn't make her changer her plans for him he would change his plans for her if he had to.

Sam knew that he wanted to take Rachel out tonight, and tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and so on, if Rachel would agree to it, Sam would love to make every day special for her no matter what it meant, if it would mean that he was going to stand in the cafeteria so serenade her he would do so, if it meant hunting down Barbra Streisand so that the actress would sign an autograph for Rachel he would.

But there was still the small part of Rachel actually wanting him to do this and not Finn or Puck or Jesse or some other guy but Sam himself and he couldn't really remember anything that Rachel would have done that would tell him that was what she wanted, if you looked away from the almost kiss this morning that would have been a kiss if Leroy wouldn't had walked in, or the grinding and moaning in her sleep but then again Rachel didn't say any name so she could have believed that it was someone else.

"Sam?" the blonde haired boy turned around when he had heard his name, and he was surprised when he saw Brittany standing behind him, he looked around but he couldn't see Santana anywhere and most of the time the two of them were linked together in the same way that he had been to Rachel for almost a week now, and he liked the fact that he Rachel liked to be near him.

"Brittany," Sam greeted as he continued to look around in the hallway, he wanted to see Rachel so that he could ask her out.

"Rachel is in the bathroom," Brittany said and she tilted her head to the side, "I think that you should talk to her."

"Thank you, Brittany," Sam said and he turned around and smiled at her when he turned the corner so that he would be able to find the bathroom where Rachel was, and that was when he noticed that Brittany was following him, "wait," Sam said and looked at the blonde, the blonde girl stopped in her step and looked at Sam, "are you following me?"

"No," Brittany said with the confused looked that she had on her face most of the time, "I'm just going to make sure that you don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," Sam said and he shook his head, "I'm just going to ask Rachel out on a date."

"You should wait," the blonde girl said and she leaned her head to the side and eyed Sam up and down, "Rachel needs a friend."

"Aren't you her friend?"

"Yes," Brittany said as she dragged the word out when she looked at Sam, "but she needs someone that will kick Azimo's and Karofsky's ass."

"Why?" Sam asked and his ears peaked when he heard the name of some of the jocks, he had an idea what this was about.

"She was slushied," Brittany told him and she looked down on her own feet.

"Brittany?" Sam asked as he looked at her, "who told them to do so?"

"I don't know," the blonde said and she turned around and started to walk away before Sam had a chance to say anything more.

Sam walked in to the bathroom where Rachel was, and as he had walked inside he saw Rachel standing at one of the sinks and she was trying to rinse some of the cornsyrup out of her hair.

"Let me help you," Sam said as he walked up to her and started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Sam you should leave," Rachel said as she looked at him, he could see that her eyes were red; it almost looked like she had been crying.

"Look," Sam said and he put one of his hands under her chin and tilted it up so that he was looking in to her brown eyes and he could see every feeling and thought that was running though her head, he moved his hand and cupped her cheek, and he was running the pad of his thumb just under her eyes as he tried to dry away some of the water that she had splashed on her face as she was cleaning up, the water was mixed with cornsyrup and tears.

Sam leaned down without saying a word to her, this was not how he had planned this to go, his first plan had been to wait until the eight night of Hanukkah and tell her then how he was feeling but seeing Rachel right now, it was just one thing that he could do, he had to screw the plan even if he been thinking about doing so ever since the morning and maybe even earlier than that and then having Brittany telling him what he should do and not do, but the face Rachel was spotting was saying so much more.

He leaned down his lips was millimeters away from Rachel's and he smiled at her, he didn't press his lips against hers just yet, he was giving her the chance to turn her head away or take a step back, but when Rachel didn't do so, Sam moved one of his hands and placed it against the back of Rachel's head and the other one was resting around the lower of her back, and Sam moved his head and closed the gap between them, his lips pressed against Rachel in a first kiss, he noticed how Rachel relaxed in his arms.

Rachel placed both of her hands around Sam's neck and she was playing with the tip of his hair with one of her hands, she let out a small moan as Sam moved them closer to the wall so that Rachel could lean against it, the kiss deepened but it didn't get to steamy, it was just a way for both of them to let out everything that they were feeling with one simple motion.

Sam was the first one to break the kiss, he could have stood in this bathroom for the rest of the day kissing Rachel, but at some point he needed to breath, and as he broke the kiss he smiled against Rachel's lips and he placed small pecks on her lips before resting his forehead against her.

"Wow," Sam breathed out, when he head wrapped his head around what just had happened.

"I agree with that statement," Rachel said and licked her lips, before she captured Sam's mouth in one more kiss.

"Go out with me," Sam said between kisses, he gave her a kiss in between every word.

"I would love to," Rachel said, and she rested her head against Sam's chest and she could hear his heart beat and she could stay like this forever but both of them were brought back to reality that they were in school when the bell rang.

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven," Sam said as he walked Rachel to her class, and he placed a kiss on her cheek before he jogged of to his own class.

/

Sam had walked on clouds for the rest of the day and when someone asked him why he was acting the way he did, he didn't say anything, he didn't want anyone to get their nose in to his date with Rachel, this was something that he wanted to do, and not to have everyone ask him what he was going to do or tell him what he was supposed to do and not supposed to do. Sam thought he had a pretty good idea on what he wasn't supposed to do, more or less act like yourself and don't act like Finn did.

/

Sam stood on the front steps to the Berry home he had been here most of the days of this week so far, but he had never been this nervous. Sam took a deep breath and let out the air as he looked at the door, he knew what he was supposed to do.

It would have been really easy, he liked Rachel and she liked him, or that was what he had gotten the impression of after their kiss, well kisses in the bathroom, besides that Leroy had more or less told him that he was accepting him as a boyfriend even before they had been on a date, Sam couldn't be any luckier but he still felt the butterflies in his stomach.

Sam raised his right hand and formed his hand in to a fist and knocked on the door, he looked down on the jacket he was wearing, it looked nice his shoes was tied and he had everything that he needed in his pockets, and there was reservation on a nice restaurant that had a nice vegan menu, and there was a couple classic movies that were going to be shown down at cinema and Sam had made sure that they would have tickets to the movies depending on which one that Rachel would like to see, even if Sam was pretty sure that he knew which one the brunette would choose to see.

"Sam," Sam looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Hiram," Sam greeted when he saw that it was the shorter one of Rachel's two fathers that was standing in front of him.

"Rachel should be down stairs soon," Hiram said as he let the blonde haired boy in, Sam took of his gloves and hat, he held it all in his hands as he waited for Rachel, "you know how girls can be."

"I think I know," Sam said and looked at the balding man, "but I think that I am a bit early," Sam took a look on the watch and he could see that had been late, "I was right," he said and sent a smile in Hiram's direction as he walked to the livingroom to watch some news.

"Sam," Hiram called to him, "I know that she is late but don't say anything to her she has been a nervous wreck the whole day."

Sam let out a small sigh when he heard Hiram, and from what Sam could tell both of her fathers were okay with him being there and taking Rachel out for a date.

Sam could see how Rachel was walking down the stairs, Sam had a smile on his face when Rachel had reached him, he pulled her in for a hug, and he held her close and he took one of her coats from the rack and helped her in to it.

"Mr. Berry," Sam called and Hiram came walking to them.

"Sam," he greeted as he looked at the couple, he had to say that Leroy had been right when he had said that they would look really cute together, and watching Sam helping Rachel put on a hat, he couldn't keep his smile to himself.

"When do we need to be back?" Sam asked he wasn't going to screw this up by brining Rachel home to late.

"I don't have a curfew my fathers' believe that I am old enough not to stay out too late," Rachel answered; Hiram laughed and nodded his head.

"She is right," he said and looked at Sam, "But don't stay out too late."

"It won't happen," Sam said and waved to him, "I have a curfew."

/

The dinner had gone great, and Rachel had been over the moon about the fact that Sam had chosen another restaurant than BreadStix, Sam gave himself a pat on the shoulder when Rachel had told him that.

"So what's next," Rachel said as Sam led her to the car and opened the door and held her hand as she climbed in to the car, he smiled at her.

"I can't tell you that," Sam said as he closed the door, "it will ruin the surprise," Sam added as he sat down in the drivers' seat, he started the car and back out from the parking lot, he smiled at Rachel.

The passed by the cinema that almost everyone went to, there was also this small one that most of the teenagers never went to, and that was the one that Sam had made sure that they would have tickets too, they showed two different movies during Fridays and Saturdays and this Friday they just so happened to show _The Way We Were_, one of Barbra's movies and Sam had promised that they would watch Barbra movies during the break why not make an early start, and then they also showed _Rebel without a Cause_.

Sam was pretty sure that they would be watching the Barbra movie but he didn't care. He stopped the car and parked it, he went out and he stopped Rachel from opening the door before he was on the other side opening it for her and taking her hand, their hands were linked together as good as they could when they both were wearing gloves.

"So you have a decision to make," Sam said as the stood in the foyer of the building, he smiled at Rachel, he could tell that she wasn't sure on what he was talking about, "you are going to decide on what movie we are going to see."

"But you are planning this," Rachel said, she was taken by surprise when Sam said that she was going to choose the movie, most of the time while she had been dating Finn, it had been BreadStix and an Action movie or a Horror movie, neither one that Rachel like that much.

"Yeah," Sam said and looked at her, "I want you to enjoy what we are watching and I haven't seen either one of them."

"So what can a chose between?" Rachel asked as the two of them had moved so that they were standing in line for the tickets.

"_Rebel without a Cause_ or _The Way We Were_," Sam said and smiled at Rachel, but when he saw the look on Rachel's face he was afraid that he had messed up.

"Sam!" Rachel said when it was their turn to buy tickets, "I can't decide, it's Barbra Streisand and Natalie Wood, I can't choose between them."

"Which one do you want tickets to?" the seller asked and looked at them; he didn't look that interested in what he was doing.

"Two to _Rebel without a Cause_," Sam said and he paid for the tickets, he saw the look on Rachel's face, "We will be watching the Barbra on our break so I thought this was a better idea."

"I didn't think of that," Rachel said and let out a small sigh and Sam placed a kiss on her cheek, and she soon had a smile on her face.

/

Sam drove Rachel home and during the car ride the two of them was talking and Sam had to admit that he had enjoyed the movie more than he had thought that he would.

"Maybe we could add some other movies that we're going to watch during the winter break," Rachel said and she blinked a couple of times as she was looking at him.

"Sure," Sam said with a big smile gracing his face, "I would love to show you the Star Wars movies and Avatar." He glanced over at Rachel; he could see that her face was not as bright as it had been just minutes earlier, "oh," Sam said and gave her a small smile, "what movies were you think off?"

"I was thinking that we could add James Dean's other two movies," Rachel said and she looked down on her lap, "but if you want to see those movies then we can add them too."

"We'll watch the other James Dean movies too," Sam said, and he stopped the car and looked at Rachel, "I know that this was the fourth night of Hanukkah but I don't really have any gift to you." Sam bit his lip as he looked at her, "and I hope that you could accept this date as a gift or something like that." Rachel looked at Sam, and Sam could see how her eyes fell, "not like that, I didn't take you out because it was Hanukkah and I couldn't find a present, I was going to ask you out but I was think that it would be like the last day," Sam rambled on and Rachel's face broke out in a big smile, Sam was trying to tell her that he wanted to take her out and that he had this whole thing planned, "and then you looked so sad after that slushy thing in school and I was hoping that…" Sam didn't have a chance to say anything more, Rachel had her lips pressed against his own, and she held both of her hands around his neck.

"You talk way too much," Rachel said when she broke the kiss, but she didn't have a chance to say anything more before Sam had his lips against her again, this time the kiss was slower, and Sam ran his tongue against Rachel's lips, and she let out a small moan and Sam deepened the kiss, Sam hadn't planned on standing on the front step of the Berry home after their first date making out with Rachel but that was how it turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites so far it is really great to read your thoughts about this and I hope that you will like this, and it's slowly coming to an end, three more chapters after this one._

_I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter as well, it's not as long as the other ones but I think, and well I hope that you will like it anyway._

_**[6/9]**_

Sam woke up on Saturday morning, last night had been just as amazing as he had thought that it would be, the date had been nothing short of amazing, and now he was going to spend even more time with Rachel today.

He walked to the kitchen, his steps were lighter, and he was almost on another cloud. The blonde haired boy smiled at the rest of his family, they were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Sam opened the door to refrigerator and he grabbed the carton of milk he placed it on the counter, he took a bowl from the dishwasher and he placed it next to the milk, started to whistle to himself as he was looking for some cereal to eat, he didn't really care about what kind he took this morning, he poured the cereal in the bowl before adding the milk and taking a banana with him to the table.

"Good Morning to all of you," Sam said as he sat down at the table, "isn't it a beautiful morning?"

The whole family looked at him like he was crazy, "Sam, it's raining and pretty gray outside," his mother said as she looked at him and his father was shaking his head.

"Is Sammy feeling okay?" Stacey asked and the young blonde haired girl looked over from Sam to her mother who smiled at the girl.

"Sam is doing okay," Mary said and she looked at Sam, "you are feeling alright?"

"I am feeling great," Sam said and took the banana and he was almost ready to leave the table, Sam looked at the time and he realized that it was still a couple of hours before Rachel would be home again, she had said something about a service or something like that at the Temple today and after that it was something about helping out at Jewish Community Center.

"Sam," Dwight, his father, said as he looked at Sam, "you can tell us." Sam's face turned in to a brighter color, he walked away from them, they weren't going to get to know everything just yet, I boy would want to keep his secrets a secret for a bit longer.

/

Rachel had been sitting with Puck mother and sister during the service today in Temple, she had been smiling almost the whole time and Puck's mother had been looking at her not all the time but for a great amount of the time they had been sitting there.

"Rachel," the brunette turned and smiled at Mrs. Puckerman.

"Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel said as the two of them walked out from the Temple together, both of her fathers and Noah were standing outside waiting for her.

"You should tell me what it's that have you smiling like that," the older woman said and she placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel didn't say anything, she looked down in the ground before she looked up at the woman with a smile on her face, "It's a boy isn't it," Rachel nodded her head as her eyes started to look around, as the young brunette tried to see if she would be able to spot Sam anywhere, "it's not that Hudson boy again, Noah has told me all about what he did to you."

"No, Mrs. Puckerman, it's not Finn," Rachel said, and she knew that her face was getting a bit redder, when she thought back to the date she had had with Sam last night.

"So tell me who is it," the woman pried and as the two of them reached both Puck and Rachel's fathers.

"What are you talking about?" Puck said as he eyed Rachel, trying to figure out what was going on with the girl, she had been a lot happier today then she had been just a couple of days ago, "Finally got laid?"

"Noah!" Rachel gritted out between her teeth and she looked at her fathers, "Noah doesn't know what he is talking about."

"Noah Eli Puckerman," Mrs. Puckerman said at the same time as Rachel talked to her fathers, "you don't talk to a girl like that or any woman for that matter."

"Sorry, Ma," Puck said and he placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Sorry about that Berry."

"Forgiven," Rachel said and smiled at him, "You haven't seen Sam around?"

"Evans," Puck said and raised an eyebrow and looked at Rachel, "so how is that going?"

"Noah, that is none of your business at all," Rachel said and she sent a glare at him, "what Sam and I are doing together is just our businesses."

"So Sam is this boy that makes you smile like this," Mrs. Puckerman said and looked at Rachel, "I hope he is nice to you."

"He is," Rachel said and she got a faraway look in the eyes as she thought back to last night's date, "he took me out last night we ate some dinner at a nice restaurant with a great vegan menu and then we went to a movie."

"That doesn't sound special at all, that like every date," Puck said and shook his head, at least they were moving forward.

"We actually saw Rebel without a cause," Rachel said and she glared at Puck, "not that you would know what movie that is even if it bit you in your behind."

"You can say ass, you know," Puck said and laughed at Rachel.

"I think that was a nice choice of movie," Mrs. Puckerman said and smiled at Rachel, "Natalie Wood was an amazing actress."

"I know," Rachel said and let out sigh, "but you know that wasn't the hard part at all," she said and she looked at the woman, "could you ever choose between her and Barbra?" all of them looked at Rachel, "Sam told me to choose between Rebel without a Cause and The Way We Were."

"And you didn't choose Streisand," Puck said and kicked the ground, "call me surprised and call everyone there is a miracle happening right here."

"Noah," Rachel said and shook her head, "we are going to watch my extended Barbra collection during the break you are more than welcome to join us."

/

Sam and Rachel were laying on her bed, Sam had told her to put on a movie that they would be watching, and it hadn't taken them that many minutes to forget about the movie, mostly because Rachel had decided that a romantic comedy would be the best choice for the to be watching this afternoon.

Sam was tracing small circular patterns on Rachel's exposed skin, the skin was exposed between the skirt that she was wearing and her shirt, her shirt and ridden up her back when she had decided that the movie was something that was just an excuse for them to lay snuggled up on her bed, and that there was much more interesting things that they could be doing, especially when her room was sound proofed and both of her fathers were away, leaving them alone.

Rachel had straddled her thighs over Sam's hips, and she had her hands resting besides his shoulders and she was leaning down as she was hovering above him, she had a smile on her lips, Sam's hands were resting on her hips as he moved his fingers in between her skirt and shirt.

He pulled Rachel down so that she was laying on top of him, he used one of his hands to cares the thigh, Rachel's skirt had ridden up her legs as she was straddling him, Sam moved one his hands to Rachel's hair and he pulled her head down and he connected their lips, in a kiss, when Sam was moving his hand down her back and pulling Rachel even closer, Rachel couldn't help but to let out a moan, and that was what it took for Sam to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongues danced together, and explored new areas of the other person.

Hands were moving in frenzy, looking for new places to explore, or rest, Sam turned them around, and he slowly moved his hand up the side of her body, at first it was on her shirt, but was they started to grind together, trying to create some kind of friction as the buildup for something more started. Sam used his right hand to exposed more of Rachel's skin, he moved his mouth from hers and began to kiss her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point careful not to leave any unnecessary marks, Rachel's back arched up and their bodies were pressed even closer together,

"We should stop," Rachel tried to say, but every time she said a word Sam found a new spot on her body and she reacted to that, with a moan or groan, Sam rolled to the side and pulled Rachel with him so that she could rest her head against him, and he could hold her.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered out as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I don't know what came over me," he looked at her, and Rachel tilted her head backwards and smiled at him, Sam leaned down and gave her a small kiss, "that was a lie," he confessed as Rachel sat up, and she ran one of her hands through her hair.

Rachel was looking at Sam, where he was laying on her bed, she hadn't noticed until this moment that his shirt had been lost and thrown somewhere in the room, she turned her head away, she couldn't really look at Sam right now, she wasn't ready for anything more than kisses and make out sessions like the one that she just had been a part of.

Sam sat up, his legs over the edge of the bed, feet resting on the floor, he turned his head to Rachel, "what I meant is that you do this to me," he said and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, and as he did he noticed that he could use a haircut.

"It's okay," Rachel said and she crawled over the bed and placed her arms around his neck, leaning in to his back, she placed a kiss on his cheek, "I was there too and you stopped when I told you too."

"I actually have something for you," Sam said and he smiled at Rachel, and he looked around and realized that he still had the gift in the pocket of his jacket that was down stairs.

"Maybe we should leave your room," Sam said and he stood up and held out his hands for Rachel to take, "I think that it will be safer for both of us."

Rachel nodded her head and she took Sam's hands in her own and she let him pull her up, she hadn't expected the force that he used so her body flushed against his as she stood there pressed against, Rachel stood there looking in to his green eyes.

"I think," Sam breathed out, Rachel felt the warm breath against her skin, she placed one of her hands behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss, lips sliding against each other, hands moving through the other ones hair, "that moving out from your room would be for the best," Sam said as the kiss was broken, Rachel nodded her head in agreement, and Sam linked their fingers together as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"I'll get you your present," Sam said as she walked over to his coat and took out a small box, he was biting his lip as she hand her the box, "I don't know if this was a good gift or not, I just thought of you when I saw it."

Rachel slowly opened up the gift that Sam had handed her, when she saw another gold star in the box she leaned over and she gave him a kiss, "I don't have anything for you, and I know that I should."

"I have everything I want right here," Sam replied and he smiled when he looked in to Rachel's deep brown eyes, he could see the happiness that she was feeling in her eyes, "and that I get the chance to see you every day and just be here with you is a gift in itself."

"Sam Evans," Rachel said and placed the box at a table that was in the hall, "you have a way with words and don't you ever forget that."

"never," Sam said and he pulled her in for a tight hug, he pecked he cheek," it will never happen as long as you are here with me," he whispered in her ear.

The couple moved to the couch in the living room, both of them had agreed that it would be a safer choice and Sam put in a movie, this time he chose, and he laughed when he noticed Rachel's face when she saw that he had put Avatar in.

Rachel snuggled up against Sam, he placed an arm around her and held her close to himself, it didn't take that long until Rachel had her head resting on his shoulder, face close against the crook of his neck, Sam could feel the even breath that was coming from Rachel on his skin, and he realized that Rachel had fallen asleep and he himself closed his eyes, and let the sleep come and get him.

Snuggled up close together holding each other, Rachel laying on top of Sam and the blonde boy holding Rachel in place to that she wouldn't fall off the couch was how Leroy and Hiram found them, and there was a blue screen on the TV, the remote control and the DVD case laid on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the next chapter and I have to say that I really enjoy reading what you think of this, so I'll let you read this, when this story is done I will post a poll on my profile that will be open for about a week to see what story you want to read next._

_Anyway let me know what you think of this._

_**[7/9]**_

Rachel woke up the same time as always this Sunday, but there was butterflies present in her stomach, and she couldn't really remember the last time she had felt like this before if she ever had, it was something about the way that Sam was treating her and listening to what she was saying and the most important thing so far was that it really seemed like he enjoyed what she was saying and not just pretending.

"good morning," Rachel said as she sat down at the table to eat breakfast with her fathers, Leroy was first to look up at her, he let out a small chuckle when he saw Rachel, she had a small bruise, that was just showing, under the collar of her shirt.

"Are you going to see your boyfriend today?" Leroy asked, and he did his best to hold in his laughter, when he noticed that Rachel's face was getting a nice red color.

"Daddy," Rachel tried as she looked down, waving one of her hands in front of her face trying to cool down and make the blush disappear but when she met her father's eyes the blood started to run back to her face and color it a nice red color, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You could have fooled me," Leroy said and handed Rachel the can of juice, "we saw you and Sam at the couch yesterday when we got home."

"Leroy has a point, sweetie," Hiram said and he took of his glasses and begun to clean them, "you two did look cozy laying there together."

"We fell asleep," Rachel said and looked at both of her fathers with a pointed look.

"What about that," Leroy asked and pointed at himself indicating the bruise on Rachel's neck, "that looks a lot like a hickey to me."

Rachel right hand flung up covering her hickey that she hadn't noticed and she knew that Sam had been careful, and hadn't been leaving marks anywhere were people would be able to see them.

"Rachel, we like Sam," Leroy said and he put one of his hands on her shoulder and squeezed it, "so you can tell us."

"I know that I can tell you," Rachel said and looked at both of her fathers, "It's just that he isn't my boyfriend," the look she was getting from both of her parents wasn't one she had thought she would be getting, "what I mean is that he hasn't asked yet and we have been out on like one date."

"But you like him and he likes you," Leroy said and looked at Rachel, "I am pretty sure that he is your boyfriend."

"Daddy, please," Rachel said and looked at him, "and I will tell you as soon as I know that he is my boyfriend," she looked at Leroy first and she turned to Hiram, "and I will be spending some time today with Sam and his family."

"What about dinner?" Leroy asked and looked at Rachel.

"I believe that we will be over to eat dinner together with the two of you."

/

Rachel stood outside the Evans family house, she knocked on the door and she could hear muffled voices coming from the inside, and someone or maybe there was more than one person running on the other side of the door and she smiled to herself. She was surprised when the door opened almost right in her face and she smiled when she saw Sam standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hello," Rachel noticed that Stacey was almost behind Sam, looking at her, "are you going to stay here?"

"I think that we are staying her for a while," Rachel said and gave Sam's sister a smile when she looked at her.

"We're just going to spend some time alone first," Sam said and helped Rachel of with her coat and he took a hold of her hand, and led the brunette in the direction of his room, "I'm sorry about that." Sam said as he closed the door behind them.

"It's okay," Rachel said as she sat down on the bed, she looked around the room, she could see different posters to Sci-Fi movies and different comic books on the walls, from what she could say, Sam had his own geeky interest maybe that was the reason why he was so understanding with her dreams of Broadway, "I actually think it's kind of cute."

"What's cute?" Sam asked, he wasn't really following what Rachel was talking about, at first he had thought that she had meant that his room was cute, and that was one thing it wasn't, cute.

"That your sister wants to spend time with you," Rachel said and she blinked a couple of times and she bit the inside of her lower lip before she looked up at him, "and me."

"I think she actually wants to spend time with you," Sam said and he laid down on the bed behind Rachel, and he pulled one of his arms around her midsection and pulled her down so that she was laying with her head over his legs, Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "hello," he said with a laugh when he pulled back.

"Hello to you too," Rachel said and she wiggled her head a little trying to find a more comfortable position that she could have her head, Sam was running his fingers through her hair and the two of them were just laying there on his bed, taking in the moment.

"I have a question," Sam said and he sat up a little, his fingers were still played with Rachel's hair, and Rachel was running her hands through his blonde hair, Rachel sat up with him, and her head against his shoulder.

"Mmhm," Rachel said as she closed her eyes, relaxing from what Sam was doing.

"I know that we haven't been out on that many dates," Sam said and he closed his eyes, as he tried to figure out how to ask Rachel this, it wasn't supposed to be this hard when you asked the person that you liked to be your girlfriend, he should just hand her his Varsity Jacket, if Rachel was wearing that it would mean that she was his girlfriend right.

Rachel nodded her head and she waited for Sam to continue with what he was saying, Rachel had an idea what Sam wanted to say and she wanted to hear him say whatever it was that he wanted to say before she said yes.

"but we have spent every day for the past week together both in school and after school," Sam said and he placed a kiss on Rachel's head, "so I think that I have the knowledge that I know that I can handle what I am about to ask you to be a part off."

"Sam," Rachel said with a big smile on her face, she was sure that he was going to ask her what she wanted him to ask her, and maybe just maybe that would mean that she would get her only wish this year to come true, "you sound a lot like me. I want Sam to talk to me."

"okay," Sam said and nodded his head, Rachel wanted Sam to talk to her, then Sam would talk to her, "_Lag nor,"_ Sam said as he looked at Rachel, he was looking in to her eyes, as he tried to figure out what he was going to tell her, "_Nga sevin menari_," Sam said, he felt like he was about to drown in her eyes, there was so much emotion in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked and her hands were resting on Sam's thighs as he was sitting on his knees looking at Rachel, his arms were linked with each other behind her neck, Sam leaned forward and he placed a kiss on Rachel's lips that was the only thing that he could do. When he broke the kiss he let his forehead rest against hers and Sam licked his lips before he breathed out the one thing he had wanted to ask Rachel, "Be my girlfriend," all he had to do know was to wait for Rachel to answer him.

As soon as Rachel heard Sam breath out those words she knew what her answer was going to be, she had known for almost a week, even before she really had the chance to say anything to him, she had known that Sam was what she had been looking for all these years, not that she was old but it was just something about it.

Rachel connected her lips with Sam's she hoped that it would be enough of an answer to him to the question he had given her, Rachel moved her arms so that they were resting on his shoulders she was playing with the tip of his blonde hair.

Sam changed his hold from Rachel shoulders to let his arms rest loosely around her waist and he fell backwards on his bed pulling Rachel with him, as he continued on with the kiss, he ran one of his hands over Rachel's back playing with her brown locks, he smiled in to the kiss. Sam pressed one of his legs in between Rachel's legs, and Sam noticed how Rachel was pulling on his shirt, trying to get rid of the offending garment, Sam smiled in to the kiss.

Rachel pressed herself closer to Sam as she had pulled his shirt of, she was running some of her fingers over his naked chest, she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, she let out a moan as Sam angled his leg and almost pressed his knee against her center.

"Sam," Rachel breathed out, Sam rolled to the side and he moved Rachel so that she had her head resting against his, she was listening to his heartbeat, "I'm sorry." She said and she placed a kiss on his chest before she closed her eyes.

Sam laid with his arms around Rachel, holding her, not saying anything, he placed one of his arms over his eyes as he closed them, taking a deep breath he knew that Rachel was right, it was too soon, to do anything else, and he knew that if Rachel wouldn't have stopped when she did, they would have gone a lot further and doing that with both of his parents and Stacey and Stevie home and awake was not the best idea.

"What did you say," Rachel asked and she turned her head up so that she could look at Sam.

"When?" he asked as he played with her hair, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Before you asked me to be your girlfriend," Rachel said and she looked up and in to his green eyes.

"I just said that you are beautiful and that you have pretty eyes," Sam said and he let out a small laugh, "You don't think that was geeky?"

"I'm not one to say anything about that," Rachel said and she intertwined their fingers and Sam lifted their hands and he turned the hands around so that he could kiss Rachel's hand, "You have seen my room."

"that is true," Sam said and he looked to the clock that he had next to his bed and he realized that they had been spending time alone in his room for almost two hours and no one had been there to interrupt them, "I know that this is going to sound stupid."

"What Sam?" Rachel asked and she sat up and Sam did the same as he looked at her.

"I think we better go spend some time with my sister and you should probably say hello to my parents," Sam said and he looked away, he wasn't going to look at Rachel.

"I didn't greet your parents," Rachel said as she realized what had happened and her eyes grew, "You need to let me go and say hello and apologize to them," Rachel was up from the bed and she was almost out the door, "wait," she said as she stopped in her steps and she looked at Sam, "you should apologize to them it was you who took me to your room without letting me say hello to them."

/

"Sam," Rachel schooled him when she looked at him, "you have to let your sister win sometimes too."

"Rachel," Sam said and he looked at his girlfriend, the three of them were sitting in the livingroom, and Stacey had asked Sam to play some kind of video game with her, Rachel had no idea what it was but it seemed like the two siblings was having a great time, "Stacey needs to learn that life isn't always fair."

"Sam," the brunette said and she reached for his hand, "she is eight and you are soon eighteen." Rachel looked at him, Sam let out a sigh and they haven't been together as in boyfriend and girlfriend for even a day and Rachel had him already whipped, if Sam was going to be honest with himself he knew that even if they weren't together he would have done what Rachel asked of him.

"Fine," Sam said and he turned to Stacey, "You want to play again?"

"Not if you just are going to let me win," the blonde girl said and looked at her brother, "but I wanna play again."

"So let's play again," Sam said and he took the control and started up a new game, "and just so you know I won't let you win."

Both Sam and Stacey were sitting on the edge, playing the game, and Rachel could see how the cars, well that was what she thought it looked like were moving along the screen in front of her not that she knew what was really happening, she could see that Stacey had her tongue almost outside her mouth to the side, and when she looked over at Sam he had the same look in his face.

"In your face," Rachel almost jumped up from the couch when she heard Stacey, and she could hear Sam saying something under his breath, and Rachel let out a laugh when she realized that Sam had lost without letting Stacey win.

"Sam," Rachel said in a smooth voice, and she ran her hand though her fingers.

"Rachel," the girl turned to Stacey and smiled at her, "do you want to play?" Rachel let out a small laugh before she answered the girl.

"I don't know how to play," Rachel said and looked at the girl, "but I can try if you tell me how to play."

Both Rachel and Stacey sat down on the floor and the young girl explained to Rachel how this game was being played and Rachel gave it a chance and she had to admit that the game was quite entertaining when she was sitting there next to Stacey, even if she lost the five first times she lost, but she had Sam there sitting in the couch behind her and she rested her head against his legs.

"I think it's time for us to head to you house," Sam said as he placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek and he looked over at Stacey who was frowning when she saw them.

"So you are like together now?" the girl asked and looked at them, Sam was about to say something bot Rachel put one of her hands over his and shook her head before she answered the girl.

"Yes," Rachel said and looked at Stacey, "Sam is my boyfriend."

/

The couple had eaten dinner with her parents, and the four of them had been talking and Sam had been given a gift from Rachel's fathers, it was the three movies that James Dean had been in before his death, and Rachel had gotten some kind of collection of musicals, Sam had no idea on how they had managed to do that but it was nice of them to give him something even if he had told them every time they had given him something not to give him anything.

The two teenagers had moved to the hall, it was time for Sam to head back home, and he knew that there was two more days of this Hanukkah thing, but he knew that there wasn't anything better than what he had gotten today that he would be able to get from Rachel, she had after all agreed to be his girlfriend, and Sam had hoped that Rachel would agree to it on the last day of Hanukkah but his plans had changed and now he had two days to figure out what he could get her.

Sam leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a kiss, Rachel took a breath a let her shoulders fall back, Sam held his arms around her; Rachel was playing with the hair that was sticking out from under the cap that he was wearing. With one last kiss Sam was out the door and he called after, "I'll be here in the morning and I'm taking you to school." Rachel laughed when she watched Sam walk back to his house, "you are my girlfriend," he yelled at her and he sent a kiss in her direction and Rachel caught it and pulled it down over her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it, I hope to have the next one up tomorrow._

_Happy New Year!_

_Please let me know what you think._

_**My Only Wish**_

_**[8/9]**_

Monday morning it would be the first day that Sam and Rachel would spend in school as a couple, and from what Sam knew no one really knew about them being together besides their families but that was about it.

"Are you sure of this?" Rachel asked as she looked over at Sam, he could only smile when he saw the look on her face, Sam nodded his head.

"Of course," Sam said and he took Rachel's gloved hand in his own and the two of them walked in to the school, this was something that they had done before, and the two of them stopped at Rachel's locker first and the girl placed the things that she wouldn't need inside her locker.

Rachel turned around and she pulled down the cap that Sam was wearing over his eyes, Sam couldn't see what was going on around him, he reached for Rachel, and when he got a hold of her he pulled her in for a hug, and as he held on to her he took of his cap and placed it on Rachel's head and pulled it down so that it was covering her ears, and it was just above her eyes.

Sam leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, it had been a spur of the moment decision to do so but Rachel had looked so cute with his own cap on her head, it almost looked too big for her, when it was on her head.

"Sam," Rachel said and she played with the tip of his hear was her head was resting against his shoulder.

"Rachel," Sam said in a teasing voice as he kissed the top of head.

"This was not what we agreed on," the brunette said as she looked up and in to Sam's green eyes, and she could see his whole face breaking out in a big smile, and his eyes were just shimmering with happiness.

"I know that," Sam said and he took Rachel's books from her, and he took one of her hands in his free hand before Rachel laced their fingers together, "but you just looked so cute so I couldn't help myself."

"Samuel Evans," Rachel said and she stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "You need to learn how to control your impulses." Sam let out a laugh when he heard Rachel, he shook his head.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Sam asked as he looked at Rachel, just as she was about to walk in to the classroom.

"We will talk about this later," Rachel replied and looked at him, "you better hurry to your class I don't want you to be late and have detention just before Hanukkah is over."

"Whatever you say," Sam said and he stopped Rachel from walking further in to the classroom and he placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll meet you after class?" Rachel nodded her head.

/

Rachel felt how someone placed a hand around her arm and dragged her in to the nearest room, and the girl looked around and she noticed that she was inside one of the school bathrooms, in the room with her was most of the Glee girls and Kurt they were all looking at her.

"You have something to explain, Rachel," Kurt said and she looked at her, he moved a bit of his hair away from his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Rachel said and she looked at the door, as she tried to figure out the best way to get out from the room without having to tell them anything that they would like to know.

"Listen here, Berry," Rachel swallowed when she heard Santana's voice ring in the room, Rachel turned around slowly and looked at the cheerleader, "I know that something happened between you and fish lips so just tell us what we want to know cause I's gots money on this and so does Britt's."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Santana," the short brunette said as she looked at Santana, "and what do you mean that you have money on 'this'?" Rachel could see the looks on Kurt and Mercedes' faces when she looked from Santana to the other in the room, Brittany didn't look that different.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked and she turned to the boy, "What are Santana talking about?"

"You don't dare answer that," Santana said and she sent a look at Kurt, everyone that was in the room was familiar with the look that Santana gave them.

"You heard Santana," Kurt said and he looked away from Rachel.

"But I still don't know what you are talking about," Rachel said and she looked at all of her friends, or maybe it was more so called friends.

"Everyone is talking about Sam and you," Kurt said and he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow when he told her that.

"What are they saying and you should know better than to listen to any kind of gossip that goes around this school," Rachel said and she gave Kurt a pointed look, and Rachel shook her head in disappointment.

"Just tell us what the deal with you and lady lips are that we all can move on," Santana said and she took a couple of steps closer to Rachel and the shorter of the two girls took as many steps backwards and her back collided with the wall behind her. Rachel closed her eyes, when she realized that she wouldn't be able to get out from this without telling them the truth.

"I will tell you," Rachel said and she looked at the other four people that were in the room with her, "if you promise to leave me alone after that," the four of them nodded their heads in agreement, "oh, and I almost forgot leave Sam alone too."

"What's the fun in that," Santana complained, "what should I do with whatever you tell me if I can't use it against you or Trouthy."

"Santana," Rachel said between her teeth, "be nice or I won't tell you what you want," Rachel could see how Brittany walked up to Santana and placed her hand beside the girl, and they linked their fingers together.

"San, listen to Rachel," Brittany said and Rachel could see that Santana was about to give in.

"Fine," the Latina huffed out and she looked over at Rachel, "whatever you tell me better be good and you better not cost me any money."

"To make this story short," Rachel said and looked at them; she knew that she needed to keep the story short if she wanted to keep most of the things that had happened between Sam and her for themselves for the time being, "Sam is my boyfriend."

"I win," Kurt said, more like sing songed as soon as Rachel had said those words.

"Wait a minute," Santana said and she turned from Rachel to Kurt and then back to Rachel, "When did this whole thing happen?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked and looked at Santana, asking question and then just answering the question without giving too much away would be the best thing to do.

Santana looked at Kurt, "you just said we would know on Monday, which part is right but you never said anything about a relationship and we still have to know about the kiss." And Santana moved her eyes back to Rachel, "So Berry, when did you kiss those lips?"

"You want to know when Sam and I kissed." Rachel asked, she wetted her lips, she blinked a couple of times, she looked down on her feet, trying to collect whatever thought she had, she wasn't going to give too much away.

"that was what I said," Santana said and she was starting to lose any patient that she had, Rachel was being a lot more coy than any of them had believed that she would be.

"Sam and I kissed this last Friday," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "are you happy now?"

"Ha," Santana said and she gloated as she looked at Kurt, "you were wrong."

"I was at least a lot closer than you were," Kurt said and looked at Santana.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she looked at her so called friends.

"The bet," Brittany said and looked at Rachel.

"What bet?"

"Brittany!" Kurt said and he looked at the blonde, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"She was going to find out anyway," the blonde said and looked at Kurt and then she turned to Rachel, "I thought you wouldn't do anything until tomorrow."

And that was the only thing that was needed to be said before Rachel opened her mouth and she started to tell them all of the things that she and Sam had done during the weekend, she might have left out some parts that she thought was a bit too private to let them know about.

"You know," Brittany said and looked at all of them, "no one really won that bet."

"I think that I win be default," Kurt said and looked at them, "I was closest of all of us."

"That doesn't mean that you win," Mercedes said and looked at Kurt.

"Just ask Puck," the blonde cheerleader said and looked at the two friends that were arguing over the fact that Kurt might be the winner even if he wasn't completely right.

"You are telling me that Noah was the brain behind all of this?" Rachel asked and looked at the four of them, there was three heads nodding telling her yes, and the fourth one was just shaking, not really believing what was just happening, "I should have known," Rachel muttered to herself.

"Where are you going?" Santana called out after Rachel as the girl walked out from the bathroom.

"I have some people that I have to have a word with."

"I wouldn't want to be in Puck' shoes right now," Santana said and looked at the other three, "anyone wants to see what goes down between those two?"

/

"Noah Eli Puckerman," Rachel was walking up to him, she didn't care about who saw or heard her right now, she was going to have a talk with him. Rachel could see the look of fear in his eyes, and the girl smiled to her herself, she still got it when it came to Puck.

"Hello, Rachel, nice to see you today," Puck said and he was looking around in the hallway, hoping that he would see someone that would be able to saw him from Rachel, the look on her face told him that she knew what they had done.

"Don't try and hide behind being nice," Rachel said and she took a hold of his arm and she dragged him with her and the two of the walked in to the choirroom, she had decided on being somewhat nice to him and not doing this in the hallway where everyone would be able to hear them but the school would know soon enough anyway.

"I didn't mean anything with it," Puck said and he sat down on the piano bench and he watched as Rachel walked back and forth in the room, shaking her head.

"Noah," Rachel said as she stopped pacing in front of him looking at him, "I don't know what to say right now."

"You don't have to say anything," Puck said and he let a smirk grace over his mouth, "it was just a bit of harmless fun between some friends."

"Betting on a relationship," Rachel said and glared at him, and she started to walk again in the room, she ran a hand through her hair, "I don't understand why you would do that."

"We all knew that you and Evans would hook up," Puck said and looked at Rachel, he had heard a bit of what they had done on their date, when the two of them along with the rest of their families had met in Temple, Saturday, and when he had arranged this whole thing he just thought they would go see a movie and then it would be a kiss good night, but when he saw the look on Rachel's face he realized that it might have been something more than that, "why not have some fun?"

"You think it's fun to bet on someone's relationship or the start of it," Rachel said and looked at Puck, "maybe I should start one to see which girl would be the next one that you knock up."

"Hey!" Puck said and he got up from the bench where he had been sitting while Rachel had been talking.

"See," Rachel said and pointed to the reaction that Puck had as Rachel mentioned something that she knew would hurt him, "you know my history with relationships and boys that I like and what do you think that Sam will say when he finds out about this?" Puck was about to walk up and pull Rachel in for a hug, "what if he thinks that I also was a part of this. If this ends now because of this…" Rachel couldn't finish the sentence that she was about to say, she looked up at Puck, she had tears in her eyes, she lifted one of her hands and she dried the tears away from her eyes before they had a chance to fall.

"You better go talk to him and apologize," Rachel said, it was the last words the girl said before she walked out from the room.

/

"What did you do?" Sam asked, as he walked in to the room, he had seen how Rachel had walked out from the choirroom, he had seen that she was upset about something, the boy had been torn about what he was going to do, go after Rachel and comfort her or see how it was that had upset her and make sure that person got what he or she deserved, Sam first thought had been that Finn or someone else had said something to Rachel about their relationship that was far from the truth.

Sam was surprised when he saw that it was Puck who was sitting in the choirroom with his head resting in his hands.

"Evans," Puck said before he ran his hands though his strip of hair on top of his head.

"I saw Rachel walking out from here; she was about to cry," Sam said and he walked up to Puck, the blonde haired boy looked at the other football player, "so what happened?"

"It's a good thing you are here," Puck said and he moved his hand over his nose and mouth, "there was this bet."

"Bet?" Sam asked as he looked at Puck, Sam opened his mouth a little as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"After you and Rachel started to spend time together and this whole Hanukkah thing," Puck said and he let out a breath of air, and looked at Sam, "some of us placed a bet on when or if you and Rachel would get together and she found out about it."

"You are a moron," Sam said and he shook his head, "what were you thinking?"

"It was just harmless fun," Puck said and stood up, "You understand."

"I might understand," Sam said and looked at him, "But Rachel is your friend, you don't do that to your friends, you are not better than any of her ex-boyfriends."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Rachel and talk to her."

/

Sam had managed to convince Rachel that she should come to Glee this afternoon even if she didn't want to see anyone of them, with the reason that they would win if she wasn't there and Sam had learned that Rachel hated to lose no matter what it was.

He raised his hand as Mr. Schue was talking they still had a couple of more days of this whole Christmas thing theme left and there was still a lot of them who had yet to sing their song, "Sam?"

"I just have something that I would like to tell you all," Sam said as he stood up and face all of them, "as you all have heard by now, Rachel is my girlfriend." Sam looked at Rachel and gave her smile, "and I promised her a week ago that I would spend Hanukkah with her and at the end of it sing a Hanukkah song as long as she sang a Christmas song," Sam looked at all of them, "and I have decided that I will sing my song today because there was something that happened today and I dedicate this song to Rachel, my girlfriend," Sam pointed at Rachel as he said the last part, Rachel let her eyes fell after she had seen Sam standing in front of all of them telling them that Rachel was his girlfriend and that this song was for her.

Sam started to play his guitar, and it didn't take long until Rachel recognized the song that he was singing, and she shook her head, she couldn't believe that Sam actually was singing the song he had told her that was the only one that he knew.

"_I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay,"_ Sam sang and he looked at Rachel as he was singing, _"And when it's dry and ready, the dreidel I shall play."_

Rachel put one of her hands over her mouth as she did her best to hide her laugh when she listened to Sam singing, and right now she was so happy that she had agreed to come to Glee this afternoon.

"_It has a lovely body,"_ Sam looked at Rachel and winked at her, _"with legs so short and thin."_

Rachel looked around in the room and she smiled when she saw that the whole room was about to laugh with Sam and not at him.

"_And when it's so tired. It drops and then I win,"_ Sam sang and as the song was over he took a bow before he walked over to Rachel and placed a kiss on her lips, Rachel put her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him in for a hug when the kiss was over.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered in his ear and Sam just smiled.

"Anything for you," was the only thing that Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is the last chapter, and I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have while writing it. _

_I just want to say thank you for all of your feedback so far and for the ones to come, this was supposed to be a one shot, but when I started to write it took a life of its own, and here we are at the end of it, and almost 28000 words in to it maybe 10 times as long as I first had planned._

_So I will let you read on and hope that you will let me knew what you think. _

_**My Only Wish**_

_**[9/9]**_

It was the last day of Hanukkah and Rachel knew what she would need to do, at least now that Sam had sung the driedel song that he had promised that he would do, and now she had to up hold her part of the agreement even if she believed that Sam wouldn't say anything.

"Rachel," the girl looked up from the lyrics that she had laid in front of her, her dad, Hiram stood there next to her.

"Dad," she said as she pushed the papers to the side, she was sure that she knew the song, not that anyone would noticed if she missed any of the lyrics, Rachel looked at him, "did you want anything?"

"I was just wondering if we should be expecting Sam tonight." Hiram asked as he took one of the papers of sheet music from the table and looked at it, "You're singing this?" Rachel nodded her head, "I'm sure Sam will like it."

"I'm not singing it _for_ Sam," Rachel said and she snapped the paper from Hiram's hand, "I promised Sam that I would sing a Christmas song if he spent Hanukkah and learned what it was about and sang something about Hanukkah." The girl looked at her father, "and it just so happened that Sam did uphold what he said that he would do, so therefor I must do the same."

"Rachel…" Hiram almost sighed as he shook his head, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "…you don't have to defend yourself to me, all I want to know if Sam is coming tonight so that I know how much food I have to make."

"Daddy," Rachel called and with her head in the direction to the kitchen, "Sam's coming tonight," she turned back to Hiram, "now you know."

"I resent that," Hiram said and took a seat next to Rachel, "I know how to cook it just so happens that your father is a better cook than me." Rachel just looked at Hiram, choosing not to say anything.

"I have to leave," Rachel said and she collected her papers and walked up to her room, to pack the rest of the things for the school day.

She ran down the stairs out the door, "bye love you," she called as she was almost out the door, Rachel had seen that Sam had arrived from her window and she knew that if she was fast enough Sam wouldn't have to meet her fathers, the meeting between during the weekend had gone alright but now it would be different and Rachel would prefer to wait with Sam meeting them until tonight even if they knew that Sam was her boyfriend, the had found out on Sunday during the dinner the four of them had shared.

"Rachel," Sam said and he scooped the brunette up in a hug and spun her around before he put her down, "why the hurry?"

"Dads are home," was the only explanation that Rachel gave Sam before she jumped in to the car, Sam never got the chance to act like a gentleman and open the door for her.

Sam walked around the car to the driver's side and got in, "so?"

"You don't have to meet them," Rachel said as she saw the look that Sam gave her, "I know that they like you and you like them but you are meeting them tonight."

"About that," Sam said and looked at Rachel; he knew that Rachel was going to be disappointed when he told her what he just had found out this morning.

"Don't," Rachel said she looked at him, "I won't tell you anything about the fact that you promised that you would be there." Sam knew that Rachel was disappointed, and he knew that she knew what he was going to tell her, "and I am sure that you have a very good reason for not coming."

"Rachel," Sam said and he had parked the car, and he reached for her hand, "I want to be there but my mum and dad have to work tonight and they wanted me to take care of Stacey and Stevie."

"Your siblings are why you can't come?" Rachel asked and Sam nodded his head, Rachel laughed a little and shook her head, she took out her phone and Sam could see that Rachel was tapping the screen, "so now you are coming and Stacey and Stevie are coming too."

"You are the best," Sam said and he hooked one hand around Rachel's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, the one thing that broke the kiss from getting any further was someone banging against the windshield, Sam looked out and he saw Puck standing there smirking, "You want to talk to him?" Sam asked and nodded his head in Puck's direction.

"Don't mind him," Rachel answered the blonde haired boy, she bit her lower lip as she smiled at him, "I liked what we were doing before Noah acted like a brat." Sam smiled when he saw the smile Rachel was giving him.

"I have to agree," Sam said, almost smirking, the boy pulled Rachel's head closed and captured her lips in a kiss; Rachel let her hands rest on his thighs.

/

Rachel was standing by her locker; she was putting her things away before she was going to meet up with Sam and most of the Glee club for lunch in the cafeteria.

"You know Sam's only with you because he wants to be like me," Rachel knew that voice and she closed her eyes, before she turned around, "he doesn't really like you, he just goes after my sloppy seconds."

"Finn," Rachel greeted the tall football player, "if you don't have anything better to say I suggest that you walk away from me before you say something that you regret."

"He doesn't like you," Finn said and he took a step closer to Rachel, the girl wanted to back away from him but the row of lockers behind her stopped her from doing that, "he is just using you."

"Finn Hudson," Rachel said and she tried to make herself as tall as possible before she looked him in the eyes, she had to look up on him, it was something that she hated, it almost always looked like she was admiring him, "you keep your mouth closed and don't say a word again to me about my relationship with Sam."

"He will dump you as soon as something better comes along," Finn said and looked at Rachel, "everyone does, Puck, Jesse, I did too more than once."

"Grow up," Rachel said and she walked away.

"Want another shower?" Rachel stopped right in her tracks when she heard the last part he was calling out after her, Sam who just had walked in to the same hallway as Rachel and Finn were standing in, had heard the last part and he drew his own conclusions from what Finn was yelling after Rachel.

"Dude," Sam said as he took a hold of Finn's shoulder and he turned the taller boy around, "don't talk to her like that."

"Stay out of this," Finn said and he pushed Sam backwards, the blonde haired boy lost his balance and took a couple of steps backwards before he regain his balance, "it's between me and Rachel."

"The hell it is," Sam said and he pushed Finn, "you are messing with _my_ girlfriend. That makes it my business."

"Chill," Finn said and raised his hands showing that he was going to back off.

"You should apologize to her for what you did Friday," Sam said and looked at Finn, the taller of the two looked like he didn't know what Sam was talking about, "the slushy thing." Sam clarified and looked at Finn.

"I didn't do that," Finn said and chuckled and Sam could see a small smile creeping up on Finn's face.

"I might be blonde but I'm not stupid," Sam said and he laughed, when he realized that what Finn had asked some of the other jocks do was the reason for him getting rachel as his girlfriend, "but I think that I should say thank you."

"What are you talking about?" Sam laughed when he saw the confused face Finn had.

"That slushy is the reason that Rachel and I got together as soon as we did," Sam said and he walked passed Finn and he bumped his shoulder against Finn, "and know I have to talk to Rachel."

Sam laughed as he walked away from Finn, and the blonde boy walked up to Rachel, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Sam said as the couple walked away from Finn, Rachel nodded her head, "I'm sorry about that."

"You do like me right?" Rachel asked and looked at Sam, she knew that answer to the question but she just wanted to hear him say it.

"I like you," Sam said and he stopped and he placed both of his hands on Rachel's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "I even think that I love you, I know that I will love you one day."

Rachel blinked a couple of times as she tried to understand what it was that Sam had said, she looked up and in to his green eyes, she licked her lips, "you love me?"

Sam's face broke out in a huge smile when he heard the question from Rachel, he didn't even know what he really had said but when Rachel asked if he loved her, he knew the answer to the question, "Yeah," Sam said and smiled at her, at first his answer had been a bit hesitant but as soon as the word was out his mouth, her pulled her in for a hug, "I do, love you."

/

The rest of the day until the Glee club meeting of the day had been passing like a haze for Rachel, she didn't know what to say or how to take everything that had happened since lunch, the one thing that she was sure of was that she was really happy about the fact that Sam had said the words that she had never really believed that she would be hearing from him, well not right now maybe later.

She was sitting next to Sam in the front row, her head was resting on his shoulder, Sam had one of his arms around her shoulders and he placed a kiss on the top of her head as the group listened to Santana singing her song, Rachel couldn't help but to smile when she had Sam sitting there holding her, she was playing with some of his fingers.

"So is there anyone else that has a song for us?" Mr. Schuester asked as Santana was done with her performance, and had sat back down.

"I have a song," Rachel said and she sat up a bit straighter, and she got a peck from Sam on her cheek.

"Let's hear," Mr. Schuester said and he sat down on one of the free chairs, Rachel walked up to Brad and handed him some sheet music.

"_Last night took a walk in the snow,"_ Rachel sang and she walked from the piano so that she was standing in the middle of the room, _"Couple holding hands, places to go."_ Rachel saw that Mike and Tina were sitting next to each other holding hands and she smiled at them, that was the kind of relationship that she would want to have and so far Sam seemed to be a guy that could give her that. _"Seems like everyone is in love but me,"_ Rachel sent a smile at Tina and Mike.

Rachel looked over at Sam, and she gave him a shy smile, _"Santa can you hear me,"_ Rachel took a couple of steps back, _"I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss."_ Rachel looked down on her feet, she knew that her cheeks were getting a bit redder, she normally could control her body but it was something about the way that Sam was looking at her that was getting to her, _"I sent it off. It just said this,"_ Rachel hadn't expected it but soon the whole room was singing with her, and dancing as she looked at Sam, _"I know exactly what I want this year. Santa can you hear me."_

Rachel looked at Sam before she took a couple of steps in his direction and pulled him up and held his hands, _"I want my baby,"_ Sam was smiling at her shaking his head, _"I want someone to love, someone to hold me."_

This was what Christmas was about, spending time with people that you loved and cared about, _"maybe, he'll be all my own in a big red bow."_

The New Directions continued on with the song, and they all joined in now, that Rachel had finished the first chorus of the song, and they knew what song she was singing, the brunette looked up and she saw that there was one person not being a part of this, Finn, and Rachel wasn't surprised not after what had happened in the hallway.

Sam had filled her in to the conversation he had shared with Finn, and Rachel had told Sam what Finn had told her.

"_Santa can you hear me?"_ they all were singing looking at the person that they were holding closes to their heart, _"I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing."_

"_tell me my true love is near,"_ Rachel sang and she had Sam holding his arms around her, his hands was linked together on her stomach and they were swaying together to the music. _"He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree."_

"_I'll be waiting here,"_ Sam whispered in Rachel's ear and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"_Santa that's my only wish this year."_ Rachel sang as she leaned her back in to Sam's body.

The rest of the girls were backing her up, _"oohh, ohh yeah."_

Rachel turned around in Sam's arms and looked him in the eyes, _"Christmas Eve I just can't sleep. Would I be wrong for taking a peek?"_

Sam nodded his head, and he mouthed some words to Rachel, "It's wrong to peek."

"_Cause I heard that you're coming to town."_

"That was great," the teacher said as all of them sat back down, and Rachel was smiling and holding her hand with Sam's, this was a much better Christmas even if she didn't celebrate Christmas and she had done what she had told Sam that she would.

/

Sam walked up the drive way with Stevie and Stacey next to him, he had picked them up after school and the three of them had stopped by their home as Sam needed to fix something for tonight, he was smiling to himself was he rang the doorbell, he knew that this would have been so much better if he and Rachel had been alone but maybe this was something that he would be able to recreate sometime in the future.

As Sam and his siblings were let inside the house, Leroy and Hiram both took his brother and sister with them letting Sam and Rachel get some time alone before this whole thing would start.

Sam had yet to take of his coat and he smiled at Rachel, as he did, and when he saw the smile on Rachel's face he knew that he had done the right thing.

"Sam," Rachel said and laughed a little before she pulled him in for a kiss, "you are a dork."

"That might be true but I am your dork," Sam said and as he had his forehead resting against Rachel's, "but you like it."

"I do," Rachel said and she took a step back, and she shook her head again, she couldn't believe that Sam had gone home and he had found some read ribbon and he had made a bow that he had tied around his body.

"I just wanted to be your own big red bow," Sam said and he held his arms open for Rachel to walk into, "what do you think your dads will say?"

"They will think that you are amazing," Rachel said and she rested her head against his chest, "and I love you."

"And I love you," Sam said and kissed her head, "I knew that I did the right thing when I asked to spend Hanukkah with you I just wish I would have been braver earlier."

"You were my only wish this year," Rachel said with her eyes closed.

_**The End!**_

The song Rachel sang is _My Only Wish (This Year)_ by_ Britney Spears_ and that song was a lot of inspiration for this story and the fact that they forgot that Rachel is Jewish in the Christmas episode.


End file.
